


[翻譯] Such Fractured Shadows

by robinsonola



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non Consensual, Threesome, Violence, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>譯者簡介：這個故事是我讀過最細膩的hurt/comort故事了，開頭是說梅林向亞瑟坦承了他的秘密，卻被無法接受的亞瑟趕了出去，結果淪為騎士的玩物......整篇讀下來很令人感動。已譯完。</p><p>Lionel is the first, approaching Merlin one late summer afternoon as the sun slants through the dust in the stables and turns the air into heavy fire.</p><p>I mourn, now that your house contains<br/>such fractured shadows.<br/>This wine you’ve handed me<br/>tastes sour. I joke and you do not laugh.<br/>When you speak, assuming my approval,<br/>I stare into discoloured<br/>depths of my glass, longing<br/>to get away...<br/>(Harry Guest, "Death of a Friendship")</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯] Such Fractured Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Such Fractured Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411161) by [i_claudia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia). 



> 警告：文中有強暴及非自願的描寫  
> 

Lionel是第一個，他在夏末的一個下午接近了Merlin。陽光斜射進馬廄，將空氣灼成烈火。  
  
「過來這裡，男孩，」他說。Merlin提醒自己別皺眉，放下手邊的修補工作，走出他正工作的棚子。  
  
「有什麼需要我幫忙的嗎，大人？」他問道，握緊拳頭以免自己揮拳。Merlin落得在此工作不是Lionel的錯，Merlin錯信了Arthur也不是Lionel的錯，Merlin不能決定自己是怎樣的人，當然也不是這位高大騎士的錯。  
  
Lionel伸手，握住Merlin的下巴，將他的頭左右轉動，瞇眼打量著。「是的，」他喃喃自語，當他放手時眼中閃著異樣的光芒。在他手碰過的地方，Merlin感到冰冷、黏滑，好像被看不見的東西爬過。  
  
「就是你了。」  
  
Lionel向前走近，逼得Merlin向馬廄深處後退。Merlin已準備要逃跑了，他的肩膀因預警而緊繃著。  
  
「我們很驚訝，」Lionel說，他的聲音低沉而粗啞，「聽到王子雇了新的男僕。」  
  
Merlin僵住了，他心裡還沒癒合的傷口又疼痛了起來，但Lionel繼續說了下去，品味著自己的一字一句，「我們都知道你和王子多麼的……親近，你願意為他而死，你願意為他做任何事情。」  
  
Lionel現在把Merlin逼到牆邊了，並關上了他身後的門。他的臉靠得非常近，他的嗓音撫過Merlin的耳朵，呼吸擦過Merlin的喉頸。他的手則撐在Merlin頭部的兩側。「如此的忠誠應該要受到獎賞，而不是懲罰，」他說，淡色的雙眼直直看進Merlin眼中。  
  
「Prince Arthur自有他的理由，」Merlin告訴Lionel，聽到Arthur受人批評所帶來的怒氣短暫地壓過了Merlin自己對王子的憤慨。Lionel越來越近了，兩人的臉頰幾乎要碰到。Merlin將雙手緊緊地壓在身側，身體向後用力貼著牆。他很想把眼前的男人推開，但不確定這樣做是否踰越了身分。  
  
如果是Arthur，他飛快地想，就簡單多了。可以推，可以開玩笑，可以隨意靠近直到臉頰相觸，肩併肩，如此契合。  
  
Lionel輕笑，低沉渾厚的聲音在單調的馬廄裡是如此格格不入。「他的理由不是很明顯嗎？」他在Merlin的耳邊呢喃，嘴唇幾乎擦過耳殼，Merlin跳了起來，頭吃痛地撞到身後的牆壁。他微微轉頭看著Lionel，恐懼從腹中升起，挖空了他的胸膛。  
  
「大人？」他說，他確定自己的害怕必然表露無遺，因為Lionel _知道了_ 。Lionel移開一隻按在牆上的手，撫上Merlin的肩膀直到他的脖頸，將手指纏進Merlin的髮中。Merlin的頭髮因為兩星期來在馬廄中的勞動，已沾上灰塵而失去光澤。Merlin在這觸摸下顫抖著，他無法克制自己不停發抖，因為Arthur背叛了他，把他的秘密告訴了Sir Lionel，或許還有其他騎士。等Uther聽到並處決Merlin，也是遲早的問題。他等著Lionel指責他、威脅他、要求他───因為Lionel一定是特地來看看Arthur的法師，那個多待一分鐘就離處決近一分鐘，卻還不離開Camelot的前男僕。  
  
  
  
 _「滾，」Arthur說，那一瞬間Merlin以為他要轉身背對他───但他沒有，Merlin現在是敵人了，是危險的。而Arthur從來不背對敵人，也再也不會那樣相信Merlin了。  
  
「Arthur，」Merlin開口，而Arthur向他撲去，將他壓制在牆上，他的匕首抵在Merlin的喉邊。  
  
「出去！」Arthur嘶聲道，神色漠然，「看在你曾救過我的命，我會向我的父親保密，但你再也不准接近我。」他將匕首下壓───只下壓一點點，好讓Merlin知道他是認真的───然後向後退，用力擦了擦手，好像碰了Merlin會讓他傳染上什麼一樣。_  
  
  
  
Merlin從回憶裡猛然醒覺，因為Lionel的手正不留情地拉扯他的頭髮。他看著Lionel的表情，突然又不太確定Lionel來這裡的原因。Lionel的雙眼飢渴，當他發現Merlin正盯著他看，他緩慢地舔了舔嘴唇，考慮著什麼。  
Merlin突然全身不舒服地緊繃了起來，他模糊地想著大聲求救會不會有用。  
  
「噓，」Lionel說，好像他能從Merlin的表情看到他的念頭。「沒有人喜歡假惺惺的婊子。」他的語氣清楚表示，Merlin若反抗他，後果將會不堪設想。  
  
「Sir Lionel,」Merlin說，顧不了自己聽來多麼絕望。「你弄錯……」他猶豫地停下，改變策略。「讓我走。拜託。」他聲音破碎地請求。他被Lionel徹底困住，斷了出路。騎士比他高了兩吋，且強壯更甚Arthur。如果他大喊求救了，情況會變成他和一名該死的騎士各執一方說詞。而且他不能用魔法，就算Arthur不去向國王告密，Lionel可一定會。  
  
再說，當Arthur趕他出去時，Merlin早已向自己發過誓。除非是為了Arthur，否則絕不使用魔法。即使Arthur不再相信他，他也要向Arthur證明自己絕不會濫用魔法，也不會造成任何傷害。Merlin已經失去了Arthur的信任，他不能承受失去更多，尤其對Mercia的戰事迫在眉睫，他得留在Camelot保護Arthur。  
  
聽到Merlin的話，Lionel的雙眼燃起了亮光。「就是這樣，」他耳語道，露出銳利而邪惡的笑容，「求我。」  
  
「你不該……我不……」Merlin無法思考，Lionel占據壓迫著他的每個感官。「我是王子的人，」Merlin聲明道，「我受他保護，你不能動我。」  
  
「保護？」Lionel嘲笑道，嘴臉醜惡而愉快。他的手握緊了Merlin的頸背將其下壓，逼得Merlin向上仰，裸露出脖頸。「看王子把你丟出門外就知道，你多麼受到保護啊。」他靠得近到令人窒息，Merlin可以透過他的馬褲感受到Lionel勃起的熱度。  
  
他咬著嘴唇好忍住一聲嗚咽，手指亂抓身後的木板，似乎這樣就能找到一扇秘門，一線曙光。  
  
Lionel帶著令人害怕的愉悅說，「如果你尖叫，我保證你死無全屍。」  
  
「這裡發生什麼了？」另一個聲音響起，Merlin的心隨之跳動，狂亂地希望是Arthur改變了心意，來向他道歉並要他回去工作，不必再待在馬廄裡鏟這些永無止盡的糞肥。但這聲音不太對，比Arthur的聲音低。Lionel沒有放開Merlin，聞聲甚至沒有一點畏縮，Merlin沒辦法弄清來者是誰。  
  
「你不會有興趣的。」Lionel咆哮。Merlin聽到地上稻草因另一人的腳步而作響，他羞辱地閉上眼睛。  
  
「剛好相反，」另一個男人說，聲音冷酷，Merlin獲救的希望全消失無蹤。「我有興趣，但這男孩對我的口味來說太瘦了。」  
  


「去你的口味，Agravaine，」Lionel厲聲說，「我知道你晚上都靠雙手解決。」  
  
他移開身體重心，Merlin被他從牆上拉開並旋過身來，一隻手臂被Lionel長繭的手按在背後。Lionel站在他身後，另一隻手撫過Merlin的胸膛。Merlin控制不住直衝脊椎而下的寒意。 _不會吧_ ，他慌亂地想，恐慌鉗住了他的肺。這不可能發生，不會是他，不會在Camelot，不會在Arthur的馬廄裡……  
  
Sir Agravaine看著他們，眼神陰暗地向前走近。  
  
「他的確有種魅力，」他說，一隻手放在Merlin的肩上，將他向下按。Lionel放開了Merlin的手臂，讓他跪在地上，Merlin抓住了這個機會。  
  
他從側邊滾出來，連滾帶爬的向馬廄門衝去，但被Lionel在他肚子上的一記輕踢擋下。Merlin喘著氣，因痛苦而蜷曲著身體。他再度試圖移動，盲目地摸索著出路，但有隻靴子正抵在他肋骨底下，有只膝蓋正壓著他的脊椎，他被按在滿是泥土和稻草的馬廄地上。他的雙手被扭在身後緊緊綁住，皮帶咬進他手腕裡。  
  
Merlin模糊地意識到有人正跪在他身上，在這重壓下他雙腳亂蹬，但其中一人抓住他的腳踝，扯直了他的雙腿。他試圖想出一個咒語來擺脫他們，但死刑及對自己的約定阻止了他。有隻手在他身下動作，扯掉他的褲帶，將他的馬褲拉過膝。遙遠的地方有人在啜泣，那聲音在他耳中如此細微飄渺。  
  
「多有精神的婊子啊。」他聽到Lionel說。「王子對你太好了───我們來教你真正好玩的事。」  
  
他背上的重量移開了，Merlin奮力逃脫，但有雙手抬起他的臀部，將他固定就位。他的雙腿纏死在馬褲裡。他聽見有人在他身後吐口水。到處都是手，在他雙腿間游移。他的洞口感受到一陣鈍壓，令他倒抽一口氣，他快要喘不過氣來了。  
  
「求求你，」他叫喊，痛苦地扭動著手腕。「不要，不要，求求你……」一隻手指進入了他，又乾又痛，他的哀求聲變成了一聲哭叫。那隻手指退了出來，他試圖緩過呼吸，前額抵著地板，但兩隻手指馬上插了進來，將他撕裂。他放聲尖叫。  
  
「閉嘴，小子，」Agravaine說，拉著Merlin的頭使他呈跪姿，絕望地望著眼前的騎士。他的視野已模糊，他能感覺到自己哭得涕泗縱橫的臉頰。Agravaine已脫下他的馬褲，陰莖露在外面，又大又硬，而Agravaine正好整以暇地單手玩著一支小刀。  
  
「來吧，」Lionel在Merlin身後喘著粗氣，粗暴地轉動他的手指，Merlin發出一聲破碎的啜泣聲，試著躲開。  
  
「不要，」他慌張地哀求，恐懼在他腹中翻攪。他扭動著手腕想掙開束縛，被皮繩磨得破皮。  
  
「別這樣，放過我，求求你們，放過我……」  
  
Agravaine再度拉起Merlin的頭髮，威脅地放低了他的小刀。  
  
Merlin吞下了舌尖的話，咬緊牙根。面對Merlin的掙扎，Agravaine始終冷靜而不帶感情，而這比Lionel的赤裸裸的慾望更令Merlin害怕。他再一次地想動用魔法───他現在就需要它，罪惡感或是死刑判決都以後再說───但他抓不到魔法，他恐慌得無法集中足夠的精神去殺傷這兩個騎士。  
  
Sir Agravaine俯下身，他的手指令人不舒服地撫過Merlin的臉，按住他的下巴逼得他張開嘴。Merlin猛然退後，搖著頭，但Agravaine的小刀颼地揮來，拍在他的臉上，劃下一道刺痛的直線。騎士將Merlin拉近，將陰莖按進Merlin的雙唇之間。  
  
Merlin嗆到了，作嘔著想抵抗這入侵，但刀子仍沉重冰冷地按在他的臉頰上，提醒著他，他不敢移動。  
  
Agravaine往深處推進，進到他嘴裡，進到他喉中，Merlin的視野邊緣黑掉了。他掙扎著呼吸，幾乎沒感覺到Lionel已抽出了手指。  
  
Lionel衝撞進來時他再度尖叫，被陰莖撕裂，痛楚不斷增加，但他的嘴正被Agravaine操著，尖叫聲被悶在他的喉嚨裡。  
  
Merlin能感覺到鮮血從他的臉頰及雙腿之間流下，他緊閉雙眼，希望這樣會好受一點，希望這樣會讓一切變成一場惡夢，很快他就會在自己熟悉的房間醒來。  
  
但什麼也沒改變，他仍然跪在馬廄裡，活在一個陌生的世界，在這裡失去Arthur的寵愛意味著變成騎士們的玩具。  
  
他變得麻木，四肢沉重得無法移動，Lionel再度撞進他的身體，粗啞地呻吟著。過了一個世紀或更久，Agravaine僵住了，他從Merlin的嘴中抽出，濃稠地射在他臉上，Lionel對這畫面發出噓聲。他按著Merlin的肩膀，將他壓進骯髒的稻草裡。  
  
「操，太火熱了，」他呻吟，加快了衝刺，力道猛烈，「來吧，賤人，」他在Merlin的耳邊低語，一手環住Merlin的脖子。Merlin掙扎著吸氣，喉嚨慌亂得發不出一點聲音。「就是這樣，」Lionel咆嘯道，「就是……」  
  
他身子僵住並發出一聲呻吟，手抓得死緊。Merlin感覺得到他在他體內的脈搏，感覺到Lionel射滿了他，接著他失去了知覺。  
  
  
當Merlin終於無力地恢復了意識，騎士們都已離開，日頭也已西沉。溫柔的藍色暮光照亮了馬廄。他稍一動，疼痛便刺穿了他，他不得不咬著嘴唇，不讓自己尖叫出聲。他開口，試著用咒解開手上的皮繩，但喉嚨燒疼著說不出一個字。他大概花了一個鐘頭才終於解開雙手，喘息連連，試著忽視滑落臉頰的滾燙淚水。他爬到馬廄深處的角落，蜷曲起顫抖的身體，試著忘記這一切。  
  
這是第一次，他慶幸自己早已不和Gaius一起住。當他終於拖著沉重的腳步回到家，不會有醫師以滿腹學識照料他，以哀傷的眼神望著他。就算不多一個人分享，他也已經夠恥辱的了。  
  


 

  
*  
Gwen要擔心死了，她替Merlin找了個藉口好讓他安心躺著休息。他盡可能輕柔地呼吸，傾聽著整個城堡的熙攘。他知道她想了解發生了什麼事，但他不能說。他不能在她身上加諸這份負擔，尤其她知道的部份只到他和Arthur起了爭執。如果Morgana還留在Camelot就好了，他或許能向她求救，多多少少得到一些保護，但Morgana早已遠在天涯。  
  
他大可就這樣躺過一天，肚子餓也無所謂，但想到Arthur他便振作了起來，蹣跚地回到工作崗位上。他仍是Arthur唯一的守護者，唯一一個能引導王子踏上光輝榮耀的帝王之道的人。他需要這麼做，他得證明自己能通過命運給他的試煉。雖然他的確不想讓Arthur見到他如此虛弱，但他更不願Arthur以為他因一時的冷落就離開了Camelot。  
  
他碰上Lionel和Agravaine時穿著的上衣是他僅剩的一件還能看的衣服，等到他走到馬廄，才發現衣服上有汙點，下擺也被撕破了，邊緣顯眼地懸著一條布料。他並沒放在心上，光是和反胃的感覺對抗就已耗盡心力，那股恐怖感在他工作時揮之不去，令他腳步踉愴不穩，肌肉顫抖緊繃。  
  
他無可避免地要走進馬廄，但沒有靠近後方棚子。他心裡清楚稻草早已被換過了， Lionel及Agravaine對他做的事不會留下任何證據，但當他鼓起勇氣走近那裡時，鮮血和汗水和精液的氣味仍令人絕望地充斥著鼻腔，Lionel的呻吟聲也彷彿還在耳邊。  
  
Merlin低著頭，避開和所有人的眼神接觸，Agravaine對待他和其他馬房並無不同，但Lionel就沒有這般定性。Merlin正清理練習用長矛的碎片時，Lionel越過訓練場向他微笑，笑得緩慢又嚇人，牙齒在午後的陽光下閃閃發亮。Merlin衣服上不見的一塊布料正繫在他的右臂上，模仿女士祝福的絲帶綁法。(lady's favour)  
  
Merlin瞪著自己的靴子，沒來得及藏住直衝臉頰的潮紅，他轉身跑掉時幾乎直直撞上Arthur。  
  
Arthur一臉倦容，眼下的陰影又黑又深，但他的眼神比以往更明亮銳利。Arthur的護脛甲上仍沾著隔夜的灰塵，Merlin硬生生嚥下想發表意見的衝動。  
  
王子的視線在Merlin和Lionel之間來回，停在Lionel手臂上的布料上。Merlin站得很近，他能看見Arthur的臉上露出懷疑的神色，但Arthur的表情馬上變得空白，壓抑著擺出不動於衷的模樣。他想大叫，想告訴Arthur事情不是他看到的那樣，但他顧忌著身後的Lionel，和左邊某個地方，正心不在焉地玩著小刀的Agravaine。  
  
他什麼也沒說，只懇求地望著Arthur的雙膝，臉頰仍因羞辱而燒紅著，直到Arthur推開他走掉。Merlin有點期待一個友善的肩膀輕撞，讓他知道一切都會沒事的，但他失望了。  
  
  
當晚Lionel在狗舍後找到他，將他困在牆邊，將他推得跪下，兇猛地、懲罰性地操了他的嘴。Merlin試著咬他，卻被揍青了一隻眼。  
  
「你要是敢說出去，」完事後Lionel嘶聲說，俯下身體，「我就把你的內臟挖出來，讓烏鴉吃得一乾二淨。你要是敢逃跑，我就去找你家的破房子，操你的妓女媽媽，讓她叫到失聲再割破她的喉嚨。」Merlin並沒有看著他，他無法動彈。  
  
「再說，」Lionel補充，「誰會相信你說的話？」  
  
他離開了，邁著自信的大步向城堡正門走去，Merlin想著毀掉這個人會有多麼容易，就像燒死Nimueh那樣……但他不能這麼做。如果Arthur讓他回去，他不能昧著良心帶著沾血的雙手回去。Arthur會有太多事要處理，Merlin會有太多事得解釋。他的魔法是生來保護Arthur的，他提醒自己。抹去Lionel留在他臉上的精液，不再多想。  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
顯然Lionel關於保密的警告只有Merlin得遵守而已。兩天後，Merlin發現自己被Sir Dinadan困在兵器庫的一個少有人用的儲藏間裡。他得克制自己別歇斯底里地笑出來───他的人生就是這樣子嗎？讓一個個陌生人列隊前來，不斷的從他身上索取，直到他什麼也不剩。  
  
Dinadan比Lionel猶豫不定，他的眼神也較不殘暴，但他卻一樣鐵了心要動手。他身上散發出所有騎士都有的充滿自我主張的氣味。所有騎士，除了Gareth，他假裝沒被其他人無情的行為弄得不高興。  
(意思就是，Gareth其實不高興。這句我有點意譯了，原文：he(Dinadan) reeks of the sense of entitlement all of the knights have except perhaps for Gareth, who pretends he isn’t bothered by their callousness even as he blushes.)  
  
「Lionel告訴我你會保密，」Dinadan說，Merlin這才想起Dinadan有───天啊，Dinadan有一位懷有身孕的年輕妻子，那他在這裡做什麼？───「我相信你夠珍惜自己的生命，不會冒險舉發一位違背誓詞的騎士。」  
  
Merlin沒有回答，一方面是驚訝，另一方面是因為他想自己如果站著不動，Dinadan可能就會放棄。但Dinadan卻把這當成默許。  
  
他沒有Lionel或Agravaine那麼粗暴，雖然這也不代表什麼，他也結束得比較快。他有條不紊，俐落而不帶感情，他命令Merlin脫下褲子再轉身背對他，雙手將Merlin的手腕按在牆上。Merlin關閉了思緒，不理會自己的身體，不理會Dinadan的陰莖又熱又重地在Merlin裡面滑進滑出，直到騎士僵住，用力咬住Merlin的頸根，弓起身體釋放出來。  
  
Merlin幾乎咬穿了自己的下唇，專心想著正抵著他臉頰的石牆，而不是Dinadan在身後的重量。他能感覺到背上Dinadan黏滑的精液，雖然那令他寒毛直豎，他還是等到騎士離開後，才顫抖著把它抹掉。  
  
過了幾分鐘，他才踏著蹣跚的腳步離開，絕望地想去什麼地方，哪裡都行，卻赫然撞見正在磨劍的Arthur。  
  
Arthur愣愣地盯著他看，而Merlin知道Arthur就算沒猜到之前發生過什麼事，他現在也看到了，事實清清楚楚地寫在Merlin身上。Merlin向下看了看自己：被撕破的上衣滿佈污點，領巾歪斜，頸上及手腕上滿是新舊瘀青，嘴唇被自己咬得紅腫。當他再度抬起頭，Arthur已經回去忙活他的劍了，他僵硬而謹慎地一下下劃過磨刀石，臉上是空白的專注表情。  
  
Merlin跑掉了，然後花了整個下午在廁所嘔吐，直到胃裡什麼也不剩。  
  


 

*  
  
  
兩週後，Merlin正在修補一個轡頭，他緊張地聽見有聲音靠近，於是他緊緊抓著手中的皮革，指節泛白。兩週下來他不斷被騎士們在陰暗的角落和小巷攔截下來，痛苦已變得麻木。每一次都變得更加容易一些，但那股恐怖仍充斥在他心中，有股重量沉甸甸地在他胸膛裡。他們並不個個都動作粗魯，但每次被觸碰，他仍然覺得嫌惡反感。常常他唯一能做的就只是忍住別尖叫出聲。  
  
但那是Arthur的聲音，平靜而從容地在髒兮兮的馬廄中響起。「你沒注意到嗎，Gawaine？」他說，Merlin屏住了呼吸，縮起身子，激烈地希望他們不是向他的方向走來，他顴骨上的瘀青太顯眼了。他不曉得Arthur已經結束Bayard的小規模衝突回來了，想必是輕鬆的一戰。  
  
「和Mercia開戰後，制定新法規越來越有必要。事情不能這樣下去。」  
  
「或許吧，殿下，」Gawaine說，他低沉緩慢的聲音聽來懷疑。「我仍認為這是少數人的行為，沒必要處罰所有人。」  
  
「我們必需殺雞儆猴，哥哥。」一個較輕快、年輕的聲音響起。Merlin想那或許是Gareth。「得讓大家知道不服從的後果，否則我們該如何執行王法？」  
  
「沒錯。」Arthur贊同道。「若是應該要保家衛國的軍人，卻在鄉村強取豪奪，我該如何保護我的人民？Camelot必須遵從更高的道德準繩，而騎士們必須成為典範。我們將以騎士精神向人民承諾，他們受到保護，我們則得到他們的忠誠及支持作為回報。我們甚至可能從Cendred手上贏得更多領土。我知道有些邊界上的小鎮對他的統治有許多不滿，如果能得到夠多新領地，我們就能重新規劃更有利的貿易路線。」  
  
他們的聲音變得微弱，話題變成戰略和補給路線，辯論著若在入冬前發動最後一次對Bayard的攻擊，能帶來什麼實際好處。Merlin沒有移動，希望在他胸中閃著微光，他害怕一移動那光芒就會熄滅。他緩慢而小心地放下皮革並離開了馬廄，光芒變得更加明亮。他清理完訓練場後在上面興奮地跑跳，腳步亂七八糟地跑回他的小房間，腦中轉著計劃。  
  
  
  
他花了三天才鼓起勇氣去和Arthur說話。Arthur似乎一直心情不好，Merlin也不想在他氣鼓鼓時去自討苦吃。他等到訓練結束，大部份騎士都已解散回去，而Arthur也放鬆地靠在籬笆上，恭喜Gawaine在訓練新進騎士上的進展。  
  
Arthur看來像幅畫，Merlin心想，無法甩掉這個念頭。這不是他第一次這麼想了。Arthur永遠有王子的模樣，就算他髒得要命、全身大汗又累個半死，他的肩頭仍有無法言喻的氣勢，他的姿態總是令Merlin暈眩，他是天生王者。  
  
Merlin壓下這個念頭。被Arthur丟出去之後他就不讓自己這麼想了，但成效不彰。「大人，」他說，向前走近，視線尊敬地望著地面。「我可以說句話嗎？」  
  
Gawaine不悅地哼了一聲，Merlin不禁猜想他知道了多少，Arthur告訴了他多少。「那我走啦，」他對Arthur敬了個禮，轉身離開。  
  
「等等我，」Arthur喊住他，「我們還要討論下週的錦標賽。」Merlin沒有抬頭看，但他猜想Gawaine揮了揮手表示了解，因為他的腳步聲暫停了一下才又逐漸遠去。他一定在場地的另一邊等候。  
  
Merlin試著說話，但這些沉重的話語卡在他的嘴裡。   
  
「我不小心聽到，」他說，仍堅決看著地面。Arthur穿著新靴子，Merlin在想是不是他的舊靴子又被老鼠咬了。「我是說，我在馬廄裡聽見你們討論。關於騎士的新規章。我在想……」他開始張皇失措，所有想好的說詞忘得一乾二淨。他無憑無據的，單靠一己之詞，該怎麼指控Arthur那些出身高貴的騎士？  
  
在路過的人眼裡，Arthur看來相當輕鬆，他交叉著手臂，向後倚著訓練場的木籬笆，但Merlin能看見他緊皺的眉頭和嘴角的強硬線條。他試著看懂Arthur的表情───這曾是如此容易，只消一瞥他便能了解王子心頭所有想法───但Arthur現在向他關閉了心門，變得比石頭更難懂。   
  
「你在想？」Arthur有禮的問道，但Merlin能聽見底下沸騰的惡毒。「你或許是在想，道德標準如何在你身上適用？這是個想法。還是你在想，滿懷騎士精神的騎士們將如何改變Camelot？」他聲音中的企圖越發明顯，「我不認為這會影響你的情況。畢竟騎士也是人。如果他們想在稻草堆裡打滾，我為何要阻止他們？」  
  
Arthur走了，輕擦過他身邊。Merlin的眼前一片黑暗。  
  
 _我不認為這會影響你的情況_ ，他無法阻止自己跌落在地，擦傷了膝蓋，雙手沾上泥土，胸口火燒般的疼痛令他呼吸困難。  
  


 

*  
  
當希望被Arthur冷酷無情地扼殺，Merlin才知道那光芒曾是如此明亮。隔天早上他勉強從床上起來，慢吞吞地走去馬廄───有什麼好急的？不過是日復一日的雜役工作，時不時被羞辱，被某個人拉到一旁，脫下褲子。所有美好的希望都沒了。  
  
他一邊把稻草從馬廄上層扔下，一邊考慮離開Camelot，丟Arthur一個人去為他的王位苦惱，但他能去哪裡？他的自尊不允許他回到Ealdor，他也無法面對母親。她送他走是為了他的安全。他不能打碎她的美夢。他也記得Lionel說過的話，不論那些話有幾分真假，Merlin可承擔不起那後果。  
  
某天的午餐時間結束後，Sir Morholt來找他，Merlin毫不反抗地順從了他。他現在知道流程了。每次都變得越來越簡單，放空心思，將思緒關在空中某個遙遠的地方，離Camelot遠遠的。他嚴肅地瞪著面前牆壁和地板的交點，盡力忽視被石頭刺到的膝蓋，忽視Morholt的褲子正摩擦著他赤裸的大腿後側，這時儲藏室的門突然打開，Gawaine走了進來。  
  
「喔，」Gawaine驚訝地說，停下了腳步，但他沒猶豫太久。「抱歉，」他向Morholt說，Merlin望著Gawaine的靴子踏過他面前的地板。Morholt仍停留在Merlin體內，等著Gawaine拿好東西離開。Merlin必須將指節用力按在地板上，才不會因為從他兩腿內側流下的油而滑動，或是當場逃跑。現在的處境很糟糕，但逃跑會導致更可怕的後果。  
  
Gawaine找他需要的東西時發出拖拖拉拉的腳步聲，當他往回走時，門再度被打開。  
  
「你找個兜帽和繩子是需要花多久？」Gareth靠在門邊說。Gawain正要回答，但Gareth冷冷地阻止了他，他的注意力集中在四肢著地的Merlin及在他身後的Morholt上。Merlin知道這是副什麼景象，也知道他無法否認正發生在他身上的事情，他暫時閉上雙眼，忍耐著反胃的羞辱感。  
  
「這裡發生了什麼事？」Gareth的嗓音安靜而危險。  
  
Morholt在Merlin身後挺起身子，充滿防備，Merlin得穩住自己的手臂，才不會撞上地面。「你他媽覺得這看起來像什麼？」Morholt厲聲說。「看在老天的份上，是每個Camelot的騎士都得來這兒閒晃不成？」   
  
Gareth勃然大怒，但Gawaine將他拉出門外，將門關上。  
  
Morholt狠狠地衝撞了一下，壓著Merlin的肩胛骨直到Merlin彎下手臂，前額抵在地上。「去他的Gareth，」他怒氣沖沖地說，指甲陷進Merlin的皮膚中。「去他的康瓦耳混帳。」  
  
他非常憤怒，或許因為Gareth，或許也因為被人抓個正著。他變得粗暴而不顧一切。Merlin只能咬緊牙根，等待一切過去。  
  
Morholt沉淪於自己殘忍的肉慾快感中，沒注意到Gareth離開時沒有將門完全關上，Merlin能聽見他和Gawain在門外安靜地爭論。  
  
「那是怎麼回事，Gareth？」  
  
「我正要問你！」Gareth大發雷霆，但Merlin不懂為什麼。這件事在騎士中並不是秘密，不再是了。「你打算就這樣走掉嗎？你怎麼可以視而不見？」  
  
「Sir Morholt或其他人在他們自己的時間裡做什麼，我哪管得著，你也管不著。」Gawaine聽來和平常一樣沉穩，但Merlin感受到他聲音中暗藏的怒氣，好像他們已為這件事爭執不下百次。  
  
Gareth發出一個不耐煩的聲音。「我們當然得管，我們正要制定騎士精神的新規章， 」他爭論道。「裡面發生的事───違背了Arthur想要建立的一切。」  
  
「裡面發生的事和騎士精神一點關係也沒有，」Gawaine回答，語氣變得尖銳。「就我的看法，如果一個不稱職的僕人想要和王子的騎士們上床好給他找麻煩，那也是他自己的選擇。要我的話，就把他丟出Camelot。」  
  
「你以為……」Gareth聽來幾乎喘不過氣，好像被擊倒了一般。「我的天，你覺得那看起來像是你情我願嗎？你沒看到他的臉嗎？Gawaine！」  
  
他們的聲音變得微弱，一定是走掉了。Merlin能夠想像那畫面：Gawaine大步迎向陽光，Gareth跟在他身後，神色激動地想理解他的哥哥。  
  
Morholt呻吟著，將Merlin的臉用力按在地上，性器在Merlin體內跳動，Merlin將思緒從Gareth的關切上拉開。他早就求過Arthur，而Arthur也表明得非常清楚，騎士的新規章不適用於叛徒Merlin的身上。Gareth替他擔心真的很好，但Gareth並不了解。如果這是留在Camelot要付出的代價，那麼Merlin會毫無怨言地承受。  
  
Sir Morholt一言不發地離開了，Merlin穿上他的褲子，回去工作。

 

*  
  
那天之後，Merlin將近一週沒受到任何打擾，他享受著每個鐘頭。Gareth在他打掃馬廄時憂慮地望著他，試著跟他說話，但Merlin不讓自己空閒下來。Gareth如果決心要和Merlin說話，就一定做得到，但他沒有這麼做，而Merlin毫不見笑地感到高興。他不想被可憐，也不想知道Gareth若是和自己獨處，是否真的比其他人有騎士精神。  
  
夏末終於結束，涼爽的秋日到來。Merlin找到了一個隱蔽的角落，可以一邊擦亮馬廄主管指派給他的馬鞍，一邊享受落日餘輝。當光線被擋住時他沒有抬頭看，還以為是有人來察看他的進度。「跟達老大(Master Dap)說這是我最快的速度了，盯著我也不會比較快。」  
  
「去他的達老大，」Lionel說，Merlin嚇住了，全身緊繃了起來。他沒有抬頭。  
  
「Sir Lionel，」他謹慎地說，手指緊緊握著衣服。「我能為你做什麼嗎？」  
  
Lionel抓住Merlin胸前的衣服，用力將他向上扯，Merlin搖搖晃晃地站住了，仍然不敢看Lionel的眼睛。他望著馬鞍滾進泥巴裡，試著放輕鬆。他已知道反抗只會讓Lionel變得更可怕。  
  
「你在到處亂說話，賤人，」Lionel嘶聲道，將Merlin向後丟。Merlin被自己剛才坐的小凳子絆倒，頭猛地撞在堅硬的牆上。「你到處散播關於我的下流謊話。」  
  
Merlin試著穿過視野中跳動的亮光看清楚，試著逃開Lionel的掌握，但騎士的動作太快了。  
  
「我沒有，」他大喊，被Lionel扯著頭髮拉回來。「我沒有告訴任何人。」  
  
「真的，」Lionel憤怒地說。「那為什麼Gawaine今天早上把我叫出去，和王子一起私下問我話？回答我，小子。」他殘忍地扭了一下Merlin的頭髮作為強調。  
  
「我不知道，」Merlin說，頭暈目眩地在地上爬，Lionel用力拉他站起來，「我什麼都沒說，我發誓。」  
  
「你發的誓有個屁用，」Lionel說，反手賞了他一掌。  
  
Merlin突然察覺，Lionel正處在Merlin從沒見過的盛怒當中，他的心一下子被沉重冰冷的恐懼壓住了。而Merlin選的角落位於一個又小又少有人煙的院落，離喧鬧的主廄非常遠，就算他放聲尖叫，也不會有任何人聽見。  
  
Lionel再度抓住他的頭髮並將Merlin的手扭在背後，Merlin仍因那一掌而氣喘吁吁，臉被按在牆上，和第一次相當類似。  
  
「我要提醒你誰才是你的主人，」Lionel咆哮道，將Merlin的手臂往不正常的方向拉，直到Merlin痛苦得哭喊出聲。他開始解Merlin的褲帶，而Merlin試著扭開，憤怒蓋過了他的恐懼。  
  
「我才不是你的東西！」Merlin說，用沒被抓住的那隻手臂肘擊Lionel的胃部。Lionel起身後回了他一拳，Merlin重重地摔在地上，雙腿仍纏在褲子裡。  
  
他還來不及逃掉，Lionel已經又抓住他了，Merlin的雙手被釘在頭部兩側的地上。Lionel的褲子不知什麼時候脫掉了，Merlin能感覺到對方裸露的陰莖滑過他的皮膚，頂端擦過的地方留下一道溼滑的痕跡。  
  
「你完全搞錯了，」Lionel低語，一邊向下逼近，直到他的嘴唇擦過Merlin的耳朵。Merlin顫抖著，試著躲開，但Lionel早一步制住了他。  
  
「你是我的，」Lionel說，重新調整姿勢。「我讓其他人一起分享，但你是我一個人的，小子，記住這點。」  
  
Lionel的性器頂端用力擠進Merlin的洞口，Merlin這才恐慌地發現他的意圖。每次被操都是會痛的，但就算是最可怕的第一次體驗，Lionel也記得先替Merlin草草做過擴張，或至少在插入前先潤滑過自己的陰莖，即使那只是Merlin在一場匆忙口交中留下的口水。Merlin不敢想像情況會有多糟，連那一點點準備工作都沒有，只有Lionel的前液堪為潤滑。他死命想掙脫Lionel的掌握，盡力把腿併攏，但Lionel的雙膝抵在Merlin的兩腿間，將他的腿撐開，而他的重量將Merlin死死地釘在地面上。  
  
「不要，」Merlin乞求，Lionel向深處推進，被刺入的地方火燒般的疼痛，幾乎將他撕裂。「不，不，停下來，求你停下───」他知道自己的聲音越來越大，越來越狂亂，但他根本控制不住。他無法像無視其他人一般無視掉Lionel。Lionel大吼一聲，一手將Merlin的雙手緊緊定在背後，另一手一路蛇行去壓住Merlin的嘴。  
  
「閉嘴。」 Lionel命令道，Merlin從鼻子發出短促的抽泣聲，接著Lionel繼續向前推送。  
  
Merlin在Lionel的手掌後尖叫，努力與痛楚對抗，但他逃不掉，掙脫不了。他一定是開始幻聽了，因為他聽見許多聲音，在他轟隆作響的腦子中喊著他聽不懂的話。  
  
突然間疼痛緩解了，Lionel的體重從他身上移開，他滾到一旁蜷起身子，發著抖，除了無聲地感謝這一切終於結束之外什麼也做不了。沒過多久，他稍微恢復了力氣，才發現這裡不只有他們兩人。Lionel被數個板著臉的騎士圍繞住。但沒有人把注意力放在Merlin身上。好像他並不存在，好像Lionel被逮到時正在操空氣而不是一個馬廄男孩。他沒有聽他們在爭吵什麼，只顧著穿回他的褲子，想趁著沒人注意到，盡快從院子後面逃掉。萬一有人想往他身上追究責任就糟糕了。他可不想再挨揍。  
  
他一直移動到牆邊，才仔細打量這陣騷動。Lionel仍然光著屁股，但至少他的上衣長度足夠遮住他。他正在對Gareth大吼大叫，而Gawaine臉色不悅地在旁看著。一旁至少還有五位騎士，大部份是新來的。Merlin不記得他們任何一位有把他拉進暗處過。而在Gareth後方，那個雙臂交叉，雙足穩如磐石，帶著無上威嚴站在那兒的人，是Arthur。  
  
Merlin的世界開始瘋狂旋轉，胸口彷彿被鐵鉗夾住，堵得他呼吸困難。自從上次失敗的求救之後，他就沒見過Arthur了。Arthur在這裡做什麼？  
  
Merlin發現Lionel現在換成對Arthur嚷嚷。他努力集中精神，聽見Lionel大罵Arthur是個偽君子、騙子。  
  
「嘴放乾淨一點，」Gawaine咆哮，向前踏了一步。「別忘了你正在和王儲說話。」  
  
Arthur把一隻手放在Gawaine肩上，無聲地讓他退下。「真的嗎，」他對Lionel說，Merlin聽出他平靜語調下藏著鋼鐵般的冰冷。「你覺得我是個騙子？」  
  
Lionel已氣得失去理智。「你就只是個貪心的嫖客，自己丟掉的東西還不讓別人撿！」他惡毒地說，其他騎士發出一陣驚嚇的呼吸聲。  
  
他正要繼續說下去，但Arthur結結實實地往他的下巴揍了一拳。  
  
然後眼前又變得模糊不清。Lionel蹣跚地後退，滿嘴是血。他可能想向前撲，或是想轉身抓住Merlin，或兩者皆是，但騎士們叫嚷著，以強壯的手臂和肩膀擋住他的去路。Merlin抖個不停。他能感受到包在衣服中卻仍打著冷顫的雙手，而雙眼怎麼樣都無法對焦。 _Arthur揍了Lionel_ ，他感到一股強烈的喜悅席捲而來，別說赤手空拳揍人了，Arthur從不在戰鬥以外的情況攻擊任何人。如果Merlin暫時忘掉現實，他就能假裝那一拳是為了他，假裝Arthur痛扁Lionel是為了Merlin遭遇的暴行，而不是因為自己受了侮辱。  
  
有人在他身旁蹲下，收攏他的手腳，將他抱起。他想推開那人，但他的手指虛弱無力，連好好伸直都無法。他能做到最大幅度的動作就是大口喘氣，全身仍顫抖得厲害。抱著他的那位騎士動作非常輕柔小心，沒有驚動到仍蜷成一團的Merlin。Merlin閉著眼轉向那溫暖的肩膀，那人的懷裡充滿熟悉的氣味。直到他在某個柔軟的地方被放下，Merlin都沒有張開眼睛。

 

*  
  
  
Merlin醒來時發現自己躺在城堡中某個小房間裡，小得只容得下一張窄床和一個小櫥櫃，甚至比Gaius給他的房間還小。但他身下的床被如此輕軟，似乎是以羽毛而不是稻草裝填，他身上蓋了兩層毛毯，作工好得明顯不是僕人用的。他推開毛毯坐起身，揉揉眼試著回想自己怎麼跑到這裡來的。房裡有一扇窗，清冷的藍色暮光灑滿房間，但他仍感到暈眩，不想到窗邊去看看。  
  
門外有交談聲。Merlin知道他不該偷聽，但他還是聽了。  
  
「他們將他護送出城了嗎？」Arthur聽來疲倦而緊繃。  
  
「一小時前打包好離開的，陛下。他知道Camelot將永不再歡迎他。」Gawaine低沉的聲音比較難聽懂，但Merlin若是夠專心仍聽得出來。  
  
「很好。」  
  
聲音暫停了一會兒。Merlin不知道他們在說誰。Gawaine再度開口，「能做的都做了，」他溫和地說，「Gaunnes是塊強大的領地，我們冒不起這個險。Lionel的父兄都是有影響力的人物，如果我們採取太強硬的手段，他們可不會乖乖接受。萬一做得太過火，我們無法保證他們不會倒向Bayard。」  
  
「我知道。」Arthur有點煩躁。「但也不能就這樣放他走。」  
  
Gawaine想說話，但Arthur不理他。「你知道不能。他犯下的罪是不可饒恕的，Gawaine。我不管他的藉口是什麼。」  
  
「不止他一個。」  
  
「你以為我不知道嗎？」Arthur反問。「他們都和他一樣有罪。我的騎士們都視規矩於無物，我要怎麼有所作為？」一記悶響，Merlin猜Arthur大概一掌拍在桌面上。「查出是哪些人了嗎？」  
  
「Leon和Geraint正在查，」Gawaine告訴他，「那些人明天一早就會被趕出去了。」  
  
他們陷入沉默，Merlin慢慢呼出一口氣。Lionel離開了Camelot。他以為這消息能帶來解脫，但他只覺得胃裡空洞難受。Lionel走了，其他人也可能會走，但這不代表什麼，惡夢仍然繼續。Lionel只是城堡裡數百人中的一個，而他現在知道，自己如果要留下來看著Arthur，就不可能反抗得了他們全部。  
  
過了很久Arthur才又開口說話，輕得Merlin幾乎聽不見。「謝謝。」他說，「謝謝你讓我看清事實。不然我……我簡直視而不見，直到你和Gareth來找我。」  
  
Gawaine聽來有些不自在。「你應該謝Gareth，」他告訴Arthur。「只有他看見事情的真相。」  
  
「我會的。」Arthur說，Merlin聽見Gawaine沉重的腳步聲。  
  
「別責怪自己，陛下。你不可能知道發生了什麼事。」  
  
「謝謝你，Gawaine。」Arthur有禮地又說了一次，但這次語氣中有明顯地道別意味。Gawaine道了晚安，Merlin聽見門關上的聲音，應該是Gawaine離開了。他將膝蓋抱在胸前，手指在羊毛毯上畫著圈圈。Arthur仍在隔壁房間走來走去，Merlin試著憑聲音弄清楚Arthur在做什麼。他聽見椅子摩擦過地板的刮擦聲，和水倒入盆子的輕柔聲響。  
  
  
他本來要躺回被子下，但門突然打開，Arthur走了進來。Merlin僵住了，腦中一片亂麻。恐懼順著他的喉頭爬上，他把手按在毛毯下，充滿戒備。  
  
Arthur看來極度不自在，且非常小心的迴避Merlin的視線，但他走進房間時雙肩平整如常，一邊在皮帶上摸索著什麼。Merlin不由自主地往牆邊瑟縮，想離Arthur遠一點，Arthur馬上停住了，臉上閃過受傷憤怒的神色。  
  
「我給你帶了鑰匙。」他說，小心翼翼地從腰間一大把鑰匙中取出一支小小的鐵鑰匙。他伸長了手，但Merlin沒有移動。最後Arthur只好把鑰匙放在窗台上。「這是唯一的一支，沒有別的備份。」  
  
「什麼的鑰匙？」Merlin的聲音沙啞，因為剛睡醒以及恐慌的關係。Arthur訝異地看著他。  
  
「這個房間的鑰匙，當然。」  
  
Merlin觀察著蓋在膝上毛毯的花紋。這麼做比看著Arthur容易，因為他不願去想Arthur緊閉的嘴角代表什麼，額上的皺紋又代表什麼。  
  
「我為什麼會需要這個房間的鑰匙？」  
  
「Merlin—──」Arthur嘆了一口氣，然後停住了，好像他突然意識到自己已不再有權利表現得如此親密。「你以後就住這裡，」他說，「我重新聘用你做我的貼身男僕。」  
  
「喔，」Merlin回答，因為他想不到該說什麼，無法理清腦中混亂的念頭。這對Arthur來說多麼輕而易舉啊，他突然想，只要揮揮手，世界就整整齊齊回到本來的樣子。他當然知道Arthur面對的世界沒有這麼美好，但若Arthur覺得這樣就足夠彌補他的錯誤、讓一切恢復原狀……Merlin感覺到怒氣滋長，有股憤恨從他的脊椎緩慢升起。  
  
然後他突然想到門外就是Arthur的房間，僅有一步之遙，他再度被恐懼淹沒，四肢冷重如鐵。是不是他根本就沒得救，只是從一隻禽獸手上被轉給另一隻？  
  
Arthur向來聰敏過人，他注意到Merlin的顫抖之後表情暗了下來。「你在我的保護之下，而我絕不會佔你便宜。」他加重了語氣說。「永遠不會。我可以向你發誓這房間只有那一支鑰匙，你如果鎖上門，除非經過你同意，沒有人能進來。」  
  
Merlin沒有移動，只偷偷瞥了一眼鑰匙，但恐懼感消退了一些，他可以正常呼吸了。他想要相信Arthur，想給他全心的信任，但他又想，他們之間的裂口太深了。曾有過的美好感情，已被彼此的互相背叛斬斷，無法復原。  
  
Arthur轉身離開，隨即在門口猶豫地停下腳步，一手輕靠在牆上，平緩著自己的情緒。「我之前不知道，」他安靜地說，沒有回頭，好像他再也不忍看著Merlin。「我……我不知道事情是這樣子。」  
  
他在身後關上門，Merlin獨自瞪著門上光滑的木頭紋理，心想那是不是他能得到的全部道歉。

 

*  
  
  
他們陷入小心翼翼的日常作息。Merlin給Arthur送上早餐之後，就退回自己房裡，等到聽見Arthur出門去訓練或巡視，再出來看Arthur留給他的待做家務清單。上面沒有一項需要他靠近馬廄，或是接觸任何一位騎士。  
  
有時Merlin會感到一切變得太過壓迫，恐怖感席捲而來，讓他必須躲回他的房間，鎖上門，縮進角落裡。膝蓋抱在胸前，背抵在牆上，努力平緩呼吸。Arthur從來沒說過他一句，從不責備他擅離工作崗位。有時他能聽見Arthur的腳步聲，並不是想進來，而是來回踱步，像守護著Merlin的房門。  
  
唯一一次Arthur試著闖進Merlin上鎖的房間，就是第一次Merlin從睡夢中尖叫著嚇醒的那晚。Merlin全身都是溼冷的汗水，抖個不停，努力不去回想夢境。Arthur搖得門把咯咯作響，高聲呼喊著Merlin，想知道他怎麼了。但Merlin只能顫抖著把毛毯拉過頭，在黑暗中緊閉雙眼，聽著自己砰砰作響的心跳和Arthur的捶門聲互相回聲。Merlin不能肯定，但他覺得Arthur在門邊睡了一晚。  
  
他們不太說話。Merlin沒什麼好向Arthur說，而Arthur似乎對此也沒什麼意見。 有時當Arthur看著Merlin，他會露出畏縮的神色。而當他以為Merlin沒在看他，他便垂下肩膀，像是有千斤重量壓在上面。這讓Merlin感到困擾。他想要信任Arthur，想要他們從前愉快的友情，但他仍覺得被背叛的感受像道牆擋在他們之間。看到Arthur表現出罪惡感，只讓Merlin的憤怒悶燒，他也不知道為什麼。  
  
某天早上Arthur出門後，Merlin在自己門口發現了一瓶Gaius的惡夢舒緩配方，他站在那兒盯著它看了一陣子。雖然感到一陣隱約的感激───他知道Arthur知道他睡得不好，七天裡有五天會全身大汗地驚醒───但他更直接的反應是生氣。氣Arthur以為這樣就能解決問題，也氣Arthur自以為在幫忙，但Merlin只想要一個人好好待著。  
  
最後他把那藥水瓶給燒了，甚至沒碰到它，他專注在自己的魔法上，直到那藥方燒成灰燼。他的魔法花了整整一個月才恢復過來，變得比之前更強烈狂野，像是想破壞掉一切它能碰到的東西，好彌補前一陣子的壓抑。  
  
當晚他又尖叫著醒來，隔天早上Arthur坐在椅子上等他，看來非常疲憊。  
  
「陛下。」Merlin說，背靠著舒服的木頭門板，下意識地伸手摸脖子上掛著的鑰匙，確認它還在。  
  
「Merlin，」Arthur說，猶豫著。「你……住在這裡，還滿意嗎？」   
  
Merlin不確定Arthur想說什麼，所以他不作聲。  
  
Arthur望著Merlin左耳後的某個地方。「我的意思是，」他堅定地說，「如果你想搬去別的地方住，或是換份工作，不必擔心我會阻止你。我知道你不─── 」他停住，換了個說法。「我知道Camelot虧欠你很多。如果你想離開，我會祝福你，並給你一筆旅費。」  
  
聽了Arthur這番堅決的聲明，Merlin一下子被暴怒攫住，他靠緊了門好讓自己站直。「你要開除我嗎？」他問道。  
  
Arthur驚訝地看著他。「當然不是。」   
  
「那麼，」Merlin不悅地說，「如果對你來說沒差的話，陛下，我還是留在這裡好了。」然後回到自己的房間。如果Arthur餓的話，讓他自己去拿他該死的早餐好了。

 

*  
  
接下來的一週他們過得更加沉默，直到一天傍晚，Merlin給沒吃晚餐的Arthur端來幾個加蓋的餐盤，卻發現王子在桌前貪杯，面前擺著一個已喝乾的高腳杯及半壺葡萄酒。  
  
「Merlin，」Arthur說，頭也不抬地給自己又倒了一杯紅酒。「我不餓，你不必麻煩。」  
  
「你今天什麼都沒吃。」Merlin指出，粗手粗腳地將盤子擺在桌上，震得酒壺作響。「隨便你，不吃就擺著。」  
  
他正要走回房間，想要鎖上房門，讓Arthur自己去喝到掛，明天頭痛死算了。這時Arthur開口。  
  
「你為什麼留在這裡？」  
  
Merlin停下腳步半轉過身，看見Arthur手指繞著高腳杯的邊緣打轉，對桌面皺著眉，眉間的痕跡又深又沮喪。  
  
Merlin先做了個深呼吸才開口回答，因為他的真心話絕對起不到一點幫助。「因為我在這裡工作，」他說，想讓聲音聽起來輕鬆些，但沒成功，「不工作就沒飯吃嘛。」   
  
「你可以去別的地方找工作，」Arthur指出，喝了一大口酒。「我知道你恨Camelot。你也恨我。你為什麼不離開這裡？」  
  
「真是抱歉啊，我沒興趣幫你自我感覺良好，或是陪你自怨自艾，」Merlin尖銳地說，「別以為你有重要到讓我在乎你或討厭你。」Arthur平時就已經夠令人難以忍受了，當他喝醉變得多愁善感起來，更是徹底的災難。Merlin沒有耐心應付這個，平時Arthur不逼問他時，他就已經快沒力氣應付自己心中的魔鬼，那些陰影總潛伏在黑暗的角落，等待他卸下武裝。  
  
Arthur愣住了好一會兒，然後放下酒杯。Merlin看見王子的前臂因怒氣而肌肉緊繃起來，於是他殘忍而滿足地微笑了。如果Arthur一直看不見他們之間的裂隙，也許Merlin該直接說出來。  
  
「你不恨我，」Arthur說，Merlin在想這應該要是一個問句，但Arthur說得如此肯定，聲音低沉而充滿危險。「也許你應該恨我。」  
  
「也許吧，」Merlin簡短地回答，「沒別的事的話，陛下───」   
  
「你想從我這得到什麼？」Arthur質問，Merlin正要溜回房間並鎖上門。「你要一輩子躲在那裡，永遠不和我或其他人說話嗎？」  
  
Merlin氣得好一會兒無話可說。Arthur一瞬間看來非常心虛，好像他後悔自己喝了太過酒，說話不經大腦，但那眼神一閃即逝。  
  
「我不想從你那兒得到任何東西，」Merlin說。他的聲音在抖，並不是因為恐懼，而是因為喉頭直竄而上的熱度。他感到與現實脫離的恍惚感。「也不會向你要求任何東西。」  
  
這是謊話，百分百的謊話。但現在就算有一群狼追著要吃他，他也不會把心裡話說出來。Arthur已經變得如此不可或缺，就算是經歷那場背叛，也許尤其因為那場背叛。Arthur就是他留下的全部原因，也是因為Arthur，他才沒有把那些膽敢非禮他的騎士燒成灰。突然Merlin心中升起了一股只在他最黑暗的夢中出現過的恐懼。在他離開Arthur的那段期間，他從外觀察Arthur的生活，除了少了Merlin之外沒有任何不同。Arthur解雇過他一次，他當然可以不痛不癢地再來一次───除了他總是一副以為Merlin會一眨眼出現在他身邊的樣子。(except that he acts like he expects Merlin to be the one to up and leave.)Arthur擁有這般權力卻不自知，這讓Merlin的心燒得發痛，也令他惱怒不已。  
  
「是的，你表達得夠清楚了。」Arthur又喝乾了一杯，聲音苦澀。「你不想要任何東西，只想要和石牆融為一體，神不知鬼不覺地工作。」他向後仰著頭，Merlin知道這代表Arthur現在醉得厲害，已經無法判斷自己在說什麼。「你以前會和我吵架，你知道的。你最近都不跟我吵了。」  
  
Merlin覺得自己回不了房間了，雖然他很想摔門結束這段失控的對話。「也許在你把刀架在我脖子上之前就該想到這點。」他厲聲說，轉身要走。「你什麼都不懂，我也不需要被你說三道四的。」  
  
Arthur安靜了下來，但他的怒氣並沒有消退。「不，」他回答，聲音變得惡毒起來。「我是不懂。我只知道一件事，就是我的感受，當我發現我最想要的人，卻跟我以外的隨便誰在馬廄後面亂搞。」  
  
「你，」Merlin平板地說，背對著Arthur，幾乎因狂怒而眼盲───Arthur怎麼敢耍這種花招，他怎麼敢───「你以為這樣說我會 _比較好受_ 嗎？是你把我 _丟出去_ 的，Arthur！我是太迷惘才相信了你！當我試著相信你第二次，你卻把我推回地獄裡！」他的聲音不斷提高，Arthur得大喊起來才能打斷他。  
  
「我知道！Fuck，你以為我不曉得，你以為我沒有每天都這樣想？」  
  
「你有嗎？」Merlin逼問，轉過身來。「真的？那我們是不是現在就應該去見國王？你是不是要把我銬上枷鎖遊街示眾，讓大家看看你的巫師男僕長什麼樣子？」他高舉雙手，因為不顧一切地傾吐而顫抖。「我們走啊，Prince Arthur。我可以向您保證，在國王下令砍掉我的頭的時候，我不會把城堡給炸了！」  
  
Arthur的臉色變得蒼白，好像因為酒醉而想吐。「別開這種玩笑，」他說，「我是不會食言的。不要……再說，我父親狀況不好，沒辦法承受這種打擊。你想讓他變得更糟嗎？」  
  
Merlin沒有開口回答。他猛地一揮手，整個房間便漩渦般轉了起來，椅子、布簾……所有沒固定住的傢俱都以Arthur為暴風圈中心飛舞著。  
  
「這樣呢？還喜歡跟一個巫師待在一起嗎？」Merlin冷酷地質問。「還想要我和你吵架嗎？」Arthur強裝鎮定的眼神中藏著恐懼，而Merlin重複著他問的問題。「我想要從你那得到什麼？我不知道，Arthur。」但這仍然是個謊言。他想要Arthur看著他時不再畏縮，想要Arthur別同時把他當成脆弱的病人又想假裝什麼都沒發生過。「你又想從我這得到什麼？你想要一個替你殺敵的巫師嗎？你想要我隱藏自己嗎？你想要我離開你，爬回我的哪個洞穴，再也不見面嗎？」他向前踱步，把手放在Arthur的椅背上，無情地欺身，將一隻腿放在椅子上伸展。「你想要我的身體嗎？還是你太高貴了，不屑去操一個巫師？」  
  
「住口，」Arthur終於收回他凍結的視線說，聲音低啞，伸手將Merlin推開。「看在上天的份上，Merlin，別再說了！」  
  
Merlin退開來，感到一陣蒼涼的勝利感，他輕輕揮手讓房間回復原狀。魔法不情不願地退回他的指尖，在那一瞬間Merlin差點又要把它放出去。  
  
Arthur站起身，手臂警戒地橫在胸前，Merlin從未見他如此緊繃。Merlin猜想他大概在評估自己到底有多醉。Arthur永遠能迅速判斷自己的撤退時機。可惜這次他沒早點想到，Merlin酸溜溜地想。  
  
「那些我都不在乎，」Arthur說，視線放在Merlin左肩後的某個地方。「我知道的是在很久之前，我就失去了向你要求任何事的機會。現在我只在乎一件事，就是你的安全，Merlin。不管你想要留在這兒，還是回Ealdor，或是去任何地方。」他停下。「不只這樣。我也希望你能快樂，但以現在的情況，我想快樂只是空話。」  
  
他吸了一口氣，好像還要再說下去，但最後只是沉默地走出了房間，任房門在他身後關上。Merlin瞪著他的背影，仍氣得發狂，但又感到前所未有的困惑。

 

*  
  
Merlin當晚便打包了，他將鑰匙留在Arthur桌上，一路走出城堡，出城門時用了點魔法好躲開守衛。他早該知道的，不該在一個人身上投注那麼多的信任和信念。當所有的信任都被背叛之後還死死抓著那個信念不放，就真的是白痴了。 _我是不會食言的_ ，Arthur這麼說，但他早有過前科了，完全沒有做承諾的立場。Merlin在被解雇的第一天就該這麼做了：遠走高飛，找個新地方落腳。  
  
不去 Ealdor，因為Merlin知道自己會無法面對童年及Arthur的回憶；也不去Mercia，因為他一點也不想被捲進戰事。Albion還有許多地方可去，有些地方甚至歡迎巫師。  
  
當他爬上Camelot外的小丘頂時犯了個錯誤，他回頭望了那座他深愛的城市最後一眼。他的目光直直望向城垛和塔樓的遼望台，從經驗知道Arthur會待在那裡。Arthur想醒酒的時候總是會往高處去。  
  
  
Merlin仍然無法原諒Arthur做出及沒做出的事。他想要厭惡自己，因為他為一個人忍受了這麼多，到最後卻發現那人不值得他如此犧牲。但這想法只讓他感到空虛而悲慘，因為他知道Arthur可能真值得他付出一切，而這美夢是如此難以放棄。  
  
「結束了。」他大聲說，想要增加些確定感，卻仍遲疑不決。後方傳來一陣聲音，在那瘋狂的瞬間，他以為是Arthur來向他道歉，要求Merlin回到他身邊，好讓他再次證明自己值得信任。  
  
那裡自然什麼也沒有，只有初雪靜謐地落下。Merlin咒罵著自己的天真，轉身背對 Camelot，拉緊了夾克朝森林深處走去。  
  
但沒過多久他就累得必須靠在樹旁休息。他才走不到十分鐘，不應該這麼累的，但卻每步都如此沉重。他心裡大部份仍尖叫著快走，把握機會離開Arthur和Arthur對一切重要事情的不理解。但又有一個小小的、叛徒的部份抵抗著，想知道如果再給Arthur一個機會，他會怎麼做。  
  
Arthur不值得得到機會。Merlin想要大喊出聲，聽聲音在冰凍的樹枝間迴響，但雪越積越厚，覆蓋了地面及他的雙肩，讓一切聲響都模糊不清。  
  
 _一枚硬幣的兩面。_ 這個想法不請自來地飛進他腦海，但這只是另一個工於心計的角色的胡說八道。Merlin抹了抹臉，捏著鼻樑。  
  
最後他嘆了一口氣，回頭向熟悉的城牆走去，步伐越發沉重。反正多一天也不會讓事情變得更糟。就一個禮拜，不會再多了。只為了確認離開是正確的決定。  
  
  
*  
  
  
即使Arthur有注意到Merlin短暫的脫逃，他也沒有說什麼。事實上，他回到房間後什麼也沒說。Merlin等著他恢復理智把他丟出去，但接下來的日子一切如常，比正常還正常。一個禮拜過去了，但Merlin已失去了那股想離開的衝動。Camelot是他的家，無論如何，至少她值得再一次機會。  
  
和Bayard開戰只是時間的問題，Merlin很高興Arthur花在操練騎士團上的時間越來越多，雖然這個想法似乎有點不應該。Merlin也注意到Uther的病情不只是小咳一場，Arthur花在陪伴國王及處理政事的時間也越來越多。主持政務會議的是Arthur，從雪中跋涉來請願的村民們也由他接見。除了正式晚宴之外，Merlin幾乎見不著Uther的面。  
  
Merlin開始測試自己，將自己一步步推回原本的生活。這跟Arthur喝醉時說他躲躲藏藏的沒有關係，雖然那句話是有點刺到他───Merlin發現自己想不起來上次和Gwen說話，或是擦身而過時向她招手是什麼時候，而他討厭這種感覺。  
  
「Oh Merlin，」找到她時她這麼說，然後從圍裙中拿出麵包和乳酪和他分享。(是袋鼠媽媽嗎) 他們坐在一座古塔裡，又吃又聊，聊天氣，聊女士們最近流行的一種奇怪的鐘型膨袖等等，輕易地融回以往的友情裡。Merlin仰靠在溫暖的石頭上，望著頭上大朵大朵的白雲。他想過告訴她一切───甜蜜、堅強的Gwen───把所有事從頭到尾告訴她，但最後他什麼也沒說，太沉重了。最後Gwen拍拍裙子站起來，微笑著在Merlin手上握了一下並回去工作，Merlin並不後悔沒說出來。  
  
又過了一週他才敲響了Gaius的門。Gaius開門時非常疑惑，但他一看見Merlin，眼神便立刻柔軟了下來。Merlin整個下午都在門外來回踱步，他想Gaius說不定看得出來。  
  
「我親愛的孩子，」Gaius說，「你不必告訴我任何你不想說的事。」  
  
奇妙的是，這就是最關鍵的一句話。這句話解開了Merlin胸口一個打得死緊的結，在他發現時自己已坐在Gaius的凳子上，傾吐著一切，而Gaius放在他肩上的雙手越抓越緊。這是他第一次將事情始末和盤托出，卻比他想像得還要容易。Merlin感覺解脫了，因為他不再是唯一知道 _他的_ 故事的人。Arthur有一個故事，但那不是Merlin的。Arthur的故事鳥瞰整個Camelot及自己的未來，Merlin只是其中一小部份而已。  
  
Gaius默默地聽Merlin說完，然後將他拉進一個緊緊的擁抱。「好了。」他生硬地說，然後咳了兩聲。Merlin感到喉嚨緊了起來，他用力吞咽了一下好抵擋這感覺。  
  
「我不是，」Merlin開口，因為他不想讓氣氛變得沉重，「我告訴你並不是因為我想要被、被可憐，或者是───」可憐、同情，人們只是說說而已，並不真的放在心上。Merlin一點都不想要這樣。  
  
Gaius給他一個無法解讀的表情。「當然。」Gaius同意道，語氣溫柔。「你當然不是這個意思。」他暫停了一下。  
  
「嗯，」Gaius再度開口，這次更輕快而明確。「你一整天都要替Arthur幹活兒嗎？還是我這老頭可以借用你一個下午？技術上來說你還是我的助理哪。」  
  
「我會問看看。」Merlin鬆一口氣。他心中繃緊的部份已消失無蹤。  
  
「很好，」Gaius說，在Merlin的肩上最後一拍。「那麼，你現在可能有別的事要忙？」  
  
Merlin起身，覺得筋疲力盡但心情愉快。「是的。」他承認道，往門邊走。  
  
「Merlin，」Gaius安靜地說，Merlin轉身，已經快走到門口了。「謝謝你，這麼相信我，告訴我這些。」  
  
Merlin點頭，用力眨眼，以最快的速度溜走了。

 

*  
  
Merlin仍然無法面對Arthur。他對他所有的憤怒和痛苦都還是在那裡，但的確隨著時間流逝而慢慢的模糊了。他們之間的問題並沒有解決，Merlin也不知道自己想從Arthur那裡得到的是什麼。或許是一個信號，讓他知道Arthur除了對他的罪惡感之外，並真的理解他的所作所為能對Merlin的人生造成多大的影響。整個人生，不只是他選擇看見的那些。  
  
在一個晴朗、酷寒的下午，太陽躲得遠遠地像在嘲笑夏日的溫暖。Merlin在Arthur的房間裡忙幾件雜事，Arthur則在大廳處理民眾請願。Meriln預估Arthur大概沒辦法在晚餐前回來，因為他現在得獨自解決問題───Uther在咳嗽好轉前都得關在房間裡。Merlin於是放心地使用魔法，一部份是想要測試自己的控制力，另一部份是因為他享受使用魔法的感覺，好像伸展許久不用的四肢一般。  
  
他沒有很過份───只是幾件自動折疊的衣服，和自動打掃的壁爐，因為灰燼總讓Merlin的皮膚發癢───但對任何在這當下走進來的人來說都已經夠明顯了，而Arthur恰恰好就在這時候走了進來，那時Merlin正在檢查Arthur一件鎖子甲上的接口。  
  
他一聽見門關上就馬上回頭並撤回魔法，但已經太遲了。Arthur瞪大雙眼，警惕地瞪著Merlin，眼神掃過掉在地上的衣服及吐出最後一口煤灰的壁爐。  
  
Merlin一句話也沒說，等著Arthur的危機意識發作，被嚇回他根深柢固的認知裡，並叫衛兵來把這巫師趕出去。但Arthur只一言不發地緩緩走進房間，滑進他的椅子並打開桌上的羊皮紙，試著擺出漠然的神色。  
  
他低頭開始工作，而Merlin死盯著他看。過了一會兒Arthur抬頭，對他抬起一邊眉毛。  
  
「繼續工作，別在意我。」  
  
Merlin露出懷疑的表情，但他很快拾起鎖子甲繼續忙碌，有點被搞糊塗了。Arthur用下巴指了下壁爐。「把火升起來，這裡比外面還冷。」  
  
房裡冷得要命，Merlin早就輕聲用咒語保持身體溫暖，但Arthur可沒有。Merlin起身去升火，但Arthur馬上又止住了他。  
  
「不是這樣，」Arthur說，目光堅定地看著Merlin。「就是───像你之前做的那樣。」  
  
Merlin交叉起手臂，用兇猛的氣勢掩蓋他的震驚。「如果你連說都說不出來，我是什麼都不會做的。」  
  
Arthur身上的每個線條都緊繃著，但他沒有移開視線：「請用魔法把火升起來，我快凍死了。」  
  
Merlin舉起手，電光火石之間壁爐就已乾淨整潔，木頭自動擺放好，火舌歡快的舞動著。Arthur點點頭，回到他的卷宗上，任Merlin死盯著他看。  
  
「我最近在查看我父親訂下的法律條文，」長久的沉默後Arthur說，頭沒有抬。「我相信他是個好國王，但有些地方仍有不公。」  
  
Merlin有另一種更沒禮貌的講法，但他只安靜地聽著。  
  
「有些他訂下的法律是不對的，」Arthur繼續道。「我正在重新檢視這些條文。短期內不會有任何改變，因為只有國王才有權力更動王法。」他看著Merlin。「但最後，一切都會有所不同，我可以向你發誓。」  
  
Merlin知道Arthur永不道歉，這是條鐵則。一半因為王子受的教育就是如此，另一半是因為他的情緒障礙，說不定也有生理障礙。即使如此，他聽出了Arthur聲音中的認真，於是點頭表示了解。Arthur說出那些話相當不容易，而修改法律更是耗力耗神───尤其當Uther一天天衰弱下去，Arthur的職責越來越重。這還不夠，但這是個開始。  
  
Arthur又回到卷宗上去，Merlin則假裝在擦他手上的鎖子甲，視線離不開Arthur埋首工作的模樣。  
  
  
那天之後他們之間的氣氛便和緩許多。Merlin心中像萌出了新芽，它會痛，但那是一種新生的感受。而Arthur的舉止變得越來越接近所謂的正常─── 他不再假裝什麼事也沒有，比較像是接受了現實而向前邁進。  
  
凜冬將他們都困在屋內，Artur現在幾乎一整天都待在房間裡，鑽研著各種地圖和報告和長長的清單，不用的時候則把它們整齊地疊在一邊。Merlin經過時偶爾會看一看被丟在桌上沒收好的羊皮紙，但他從不仔細閱讀。直到某天早上，他正好瞥到一個熟悉的地標。他之前只看過一張Ealdor的地圖，且只是一張粗略的草圖，但他非常清楚地記得Ealdor的模樣。現在Arthur桌上擺著的是一張畫得漂亮精細的地圖，描繪出Camelot和Cendred王國間的邊界，而Ealdor被Arthur清楚而仔細的標記了出來。  
  
「我們在Cendred王國的間諜傳回消息，說他們打算春天時進犯邊界。」 Arthur站在門邊說，Merlin充滿罪惡感地跳了起來。「我們得想辦法加強Cendred邊界的守備，又不能減少在Mercian邊界的兵力。畢竟Bayard仍然是最緊迫的威脅。」  
  
「喔。」Merlin說。他不知道Arthur為何要告訴他這個，也不確定自己該回答什麼。Arthur無法解讀地望著他，最後Merlin藉口要去看看Gaius需不需要幫忙，逃掉了。  
  
詭異。他心想，一邊替乾藥草分類，決定不再想了。每晚Merlin在他身旁收拾整理時，Arthur甚至開始大聲自言自語，談論著他的戰術和補給等等。他只是在消化資料，Merlin想，把這件事放到一邊。  
  
  
日子一天天過去，黑夜漸長，白晝漸短。Merlin有了新的生活規律，他去找Gwen 聊天，天氣好時一起去市場；在Gaius送藥品補給進城堡時，在籃子裡找給他的無夢安眠藥方和蜜餞。  
  
他晚上待在Arthur房裡的時間越來越長，而不是把自己鎖在房裡。他在測試自己及Arthur的底線到哪裡。再說，聽Arthur講那些防禦工事及圍城戰術的事情很有趣，雖然Merlin寧願砍掉一隻手指也不會告訴Arthur，這會讓才開始變得好相處的Arthur又變成討厭鬼一隻。  
  
Uther的康復也起了幫助。Uther臉色蒼白，但看來仍和以前一樣強壯。直到Uther重新開始主持朝政，Merlin才發現Arthur之前有多麼心事重重。Arthur的肩背回到以往的挺直，臉上的線條也變得不再冷硬。  
  
  
一天晚上，風雪在簷外鬼哭神號。Arthur自己和自己討論著橋樑位置和可能有淺灘的地點，Merlin想都沒想地打斷了他。  
  
「你不能從Dunhill走，」他指出。「軍隊沒辦法過去，那裡的水壩去年春天垮了，因為下大雨。」Arthur上禮拜說了很多，Merlin記著這個地名。  
  
Arthur停了下來，眨著眼睛，然後又看了一次地圖。「你是對的。」他說，Merlin看見他試著隱藏滿臉的微笑。  
  
那天之後，Arthur開始在桌上留下更多文件。Merlin一開始只敢瞥幾眼，匆匆掃過，然後繼續忙他的工作。這很迷人，能了解如何調動一支軍隊，為了確保每個士兵都有麵包可吃，每隻馬掉了蹄鐵都能迅速補上，這後面所有的數字和勞動和協調甚至是運氣成分。  
  
  
某天日落時，Merlin發現有個數字被弄錯了。他看著它好一陣子，然後收起了Arthur的最後一片盔甲，再去給王子拿晚餐。他回到房間時，那錯誤的數字仍在那裡，他又看著它整整一分鐘，然後拉過Arthur的椅子，開始修改。  
  
他全神貫注在一欄欄的數字裡，沒有發現Arthur回來了。Arthur越過他的肩頭看著，把Merlin嚇得從椅子上跳了起來。「對不起，」他對茫然的Arthur說，「我只是───你的總額加錯了，我把它改好了。」  
  
「你做的不只這樣，」Arthur說，伸長了脖子檢視Merlin的成果。「你───Merlin，你省下了Camelot三個月的糧食。」  
  
Merlin不自在地動了一下。「你的晚餐要涼了。」他指出，撿起之前丟在一邊的待洗衣物，故意迴避Arthur的凝視。  
  
第二天桌旁擺了兩把椅子，Merlin先做了個深呼吸，才在其中一把坐下，並拉過一張 Mercia的地圖來看。稍後進來的Arthur沒說話，只拉開他自己的椅子並拋了一塊麵包給Merlin，然後一邊吃冷雞肉一邊開始研究他面前的報告。  
  
  
積雪漸融，騎士們開始推測路上泥濘的狀況及運貨馬車通過山間小路的可能性。桌旁不再只有Merlin和Arthur，有時是Leon，有時是Gawaine或Gareth，常常他們三人都在，甚至更多人。面對他們質疑的眼神，Arthur只說：「Merlin對數字很在行。你們看過他在大麥存貨上的成果嗎？」Merlin本應感到不自在，但他覺得好溫暖。

 

*  
  
Merlin認為自己應該要預料到的。畢竟他一直在非正式地接受優秀的戰略教育，再加上他總在聽Arthur跟騎士及顧問團間的談話，他不可能不知道這些全是玩真的，戰爭的準備正如火如荼地進行著。但是當某天晚上，Arthur和他父王開會到很晚才回來，疲憊不堪地跌坐進椅子裡時，他仍感到驚訝。  
  
「成了，」Arthur說，把玩著小刀的刀柄，讓它在桌上旋轉。「我父親正式給我Camelot軍隊的指揮權了。我們下週出發。」  
  
Merlin停下折疊衣服的動作，看著他。「去Mercia？」  
  
「是的，去Mercia。」Arthur厲聲說，「除非我們還向誰宣戰而我不曉得。」他停下，嘆了一口氣，用掌根揉揉眼睛。  
  
「我今晚不需要你服侍，」他說，Merlin聽見他語氣中的歉意。「很晚了，你需要休息。」   
  
Merlin沒有離開，他謹慎地在桌子另一頭坐下。「你以前上過戰場嗎？我是說，真正的戰場。」  
  
Arthur看著他，思考著。  
  
「一次，」一陣子後他回答道，「我當時十四歲。Camelot的一個友邦被敵國入侵。我的父親派出一隊騎士和士兵去支援他們。我當時只是扈從，幾乎還是個孩子。」他陰鬱地望著桌面，用小刀把桌上的幾個窟隆戳得更深。「我該做的就是跟緊指揮官，遵從命令。但這次……」他沒說完，但Merlin能猜到他要說的話： _這次事情若出了差錯，就全是我的責任了。_  
  
Merlin想向Arthur保證一切都會順順利利，邊界會安全無虞，而Arthur會強大而自信地凱旋而歸，但他說出口的卻是：「後來怎麼了？Camelot贏了嗎？」  
  
「Camelot總是贏，Merlin，」Arthur說，一瞬間充滿他慣有的傲氣，但馬上又消逝無蹤。「他們那年沒有任何農穫，田地都被燒得一乾二淨。我們宣佈勝利之後就回來了，讓他們自己重建。」在燭光下他看來一臉倦容。  
  
Merlin想到那畫面便禁不住倒抽一口氣，想到Arthur還是個小男孩時已經能留意到他身旁受苦的人們，但只能遵從命令，什麼也不能做。  
  
他們在沉默中相對而坐，直到壁爐熄滅。他們幾乎不需要爐火了。春風徐徐吹進房間，仍帶有冬天殘霜的溼冷，但也帶來一絲溫暖的希冀。

 

*  
  
在那之後Merlin幾乎見不著Arthur的面。例行訓練都取消了。騎士們騎著馬來回城外越來越長的帳篷行列，士兵們───其實都是農民，Merlin知道───陸續抵達。Arthur天天日出則起，夜夜挑燈夜戰，忙著和國王和軍需官和Merlin數不清的其他顧問開會。  
  
直到軍隊開拔前夕，Arthur才告訴Merlin他不必跟著去。  
  
「為什麼？」Merlin質問。他一點也不想留在Camelot，除了乾等之外無事可做，為了前線的一點消息就心驚肉跳的。  
  
「到時候你的工作都會由扈從來打理。他們非去不可，你可不是。」  
  
「他們會忙著照顧自己的主人，」Merlin爭論道，「而我的工作就是───」  
  
「你的工作就是聽我的話，」Arthur尖銳地打斷他，緊盯著Merlin，他的眼神說著即使他也知道這樣很殘忍，但他是認真的。「再說，你怎麼會想要上戰場？」  
  
Merlin瞪回去。做為回答，他乒乒乓乓地在房裡走來走去，把Arthur的行李收得一團亂。  
  
  
隔天早上，Merlin在天亮前就醒來。他發現Arthur睡在椅子上，面前有一支燃盡的蠟燭。Merlin往他身上蓋了一條毛毯，再去黑暗的廚房裡找早餐。Arthur醒來時，Merlin早就把火生好，把Arthur的盔甲拿出來，仔細地最後一次將它們擦亮。  
  
「這是什麼？」Arthur軟軟地問道，Merlin在他面前切著麵包和乳酪。  
  
「吃就是了，」他說，「別問。」  
  
Arthur沒花太多時間吃飯穿衣，當他轉身要拿穿在盔甲下的襯裡時，Merlin早就拿好等在一邊了。  
  
「Merlin？」Arthur說。Merlin動也不動地拿著他的襯裡。他的手指沒有顫抖，但也很接近了。  
  
「來吧，」Merlin僵硬地說，當他發現Arthur也文風不動。「你總不能花一整天站在這兒。」  
  
Arthur終於從Merlin手中接過襯裡，將它從頭上穿過。Merlin移過來整整下擺，手指在上面摸索了一下，因為他想不太起來什麼該綁在哪裡。  
  
他們兩人都沒說話，Merlin拉扯著皮繩，調整每一塊皮革的位置，手指在Arthur身上滑動。這是他被丟出去以來第一次觸碰Arthur，想到這個讓此時此刻變得沉重。他們被神聖感沉默地圍繞著，不願開口破壞這一刻。  
  
Merlin整理完後退後一步，遞過Arthur的劍讓他檢查，但Arthur看也沒看便將劍歸鞘。「Merlin，」他說，然後停下。Merlin很高興。  
  
「別做蠢事。」他對Arthur說，而Arthur給他一個小小的笑容。  
  
「通常做蠢事的是你。」  
  
「錯，」Merlin說。「你老是做蠢事，然後我得替你收爛攤子。」  
  
Arthur又嚴肅了起來。「保重，Merlin。」  
  
Merlin坐立不安地挑著指甲縫，不太敢抬頭看。「你也是。」他安靜地說。等到Arthur離開，他重重地在桌邊坐下，額頭貼在磨損的木頭表面上。  
  
  
軍隊花了將近一個早上才全部離開Camelot，Merlin一邊在Arthur房裡慢吞吞地收拾，把東西拿起又放下，一邊聆聽著模糊的叫嚷聲及馬車的吱嘎聲。午餐時間來了又走，他才發現自己是在找尋那個不在身邊的聲音，他向窗外看，街道空無一人。  
  
他呆站了一會兒，思考著，然後嘆了一口氣。  
  
「去他的。」他說，然後去打包了一件上衣和其他幾樣必需品，再溜進廚房和兵器庫。他看過Arthur和Gawaine在地圖上爭辯及畫線，知道當晚軍隊打算在哪裡駐紮。他不擔心追不上，行軍的緩慢眾所皆知，而他知道一條捷逕。  
  
  
Merlin從馬廄借來的小母馬非常合意，他現在隨時有可能趕上早上出發的騎士們。所以當他發現有十五個壯漢等在森林裡的空地上時，嚇了好大一跳。  
  
「你就是來接替的人嗎？」其中一個男子起身問道，身上佩著劍。「也差不多該來了。王子隨時會出現。」  
  
「王子？」Merlin問道，嚇得忘記要逃，那人在他耳邊拍了一下。  
  
「對，王子。不然你以為我們被找來隨便殺一個路人嗎？快點，讓我們看看。」  
  
Merlin愣愣地看著他，摸不著頭緒，但每條神經都尖叫著要他逃跑，那個男人眉頭皺得更深了。「你的魔法呀，笨蛋！你以為我們會冒險用一個連蠟燭都點不著的人嗎？」  
  
「喔，」Merlin呆呆地說，伸出手。他在手中叫出了一團火燄，那人看來不怎麼滿意，直到Merlin在幾秒內弄倒了一棵樹並把樹枝扯下。  
  
「可以了，」帶頭的咕噥著說，向後退去。「記著，你只要讓他慢下來，必要的話把他綁起來。其他的讓我們來。他要死於劍下，所以別做得太過火，聽到了沒？」  
  
「但是，」Merlin清清喉嚨，「不是會有軍隊跟著Ar…跟著王子嗎？」  
  
那個男人嗤笑一聲，「王子總是和斥侯一起騎在最前頭不是嗎？再容易不過了。去就定位。」  
  
「好，」Merlin說，感到好奇。「好，那我……呃，我該站在哪裡？」  
  
他們要他站在一棵樹後，有絕佳的視野看見小徑，而他們巧妙地躲在矮木叢後，拿著武器盯著他，等待著。  
  
Merlin閉上眼睛，做了個深呼吸，然後再做一次。Arthur對Merlin的魔法已越來越習慣，他默許Merlin在他安全鎖上的房間裡用魔法做事，但目前為止他見過的都是些小把戲，無害的法術。現在要做的事可不只那樣，Merlin還不想把Arthur往底線逼。他只希望這不會太過火。  
  
魔法輕巧地浮上指尖，他知道身後那些人看得見，因為領頭的人沖他發火來了。  
  
「把那些花俏的火花收起來，」他咆哮道，「王子都還沒靠近，你就想把他嚇跑嗎？」  
  
Merlin轉身，「事實上，」他若有所思地說，「就是這樣沒錯。」  
  
撂倒那群人簡單得令人髮指。他們攻擊他，但他用魔力的粗繩綑住他們，他的皮膚因為一股兇猛的狂喜而發熱。他充滿威嚴地伸出手，地上便長出藤蔓，纏繞上他們的四肢，摀上他們的嘴，勒得他們鬆開武器。  
  
他把他們一堆堆放好，伸了個懶腰，一轉身卻發現Arthur和其他部隊前鋒正停在空地邊緣，瞪著眼前可以說神奇或是可怕的景象。Merlin僵住了。他只打算讓Arthur看見他的成果，而不是魔法本身，但他猜以結果來說沒什麼差別。  
  
「有刺客。」他解釋道，因為也沒別的好說了，然後等Arthur做出回答，他每條肌肉都痛苦的緊繃著。  
  
Arthur過了好一陣子才對上Merlin的視線，但他眼底有股暖流，令Merlin受寵若驚。「剛才發生的事，」Arthur嚴肅地向身邊的騎士們說，「不准任何人說出去，否則就得向我交待。Merlin替我們逮到了這些非常危險的間諜。Leon，查查他們知道什麼。我要知道是誰雇用了這些人。」  
  
Arthur總是有辦法化言語為行動，大家馬上忙碌了起來。Merlin望著騎士們好一會兒，發現他們正在討論如何從犯人口中問出資訊，然後他移開了視線。他知道這是戰爭的一部分，他也很高興那些人得到應有的處置，但他仍覺得不舒服。  
  
「如果你想要清洗一下，往西走會有一條穿過森林的河。」Arthur無聲地在他身旁出現。「如果你想走一走的話。」  
  
Merlin慢慢地呼氣，充滿感激。「好，我會的。」  
  
「Merlin，」Arthur在他身後喚道，Merlin望著他誠摯的臉。「我只是想說…..謝謝你。」  
  
Merlin點點頭走掉，胸中有個小小的溫暖感受蔓延著。

 

*  
  
Arthur沒有要他回Camelot，而Merlin輕易地適應了行軍生活。他住在Arthur的帳篷裡。第一個晚上他差點拒絕了這個安排，但離開了Camelot的沉重空氣和高厚石牆，有些恐懼也隨之瓦解。再說，也沒有別的地方讓他睡。  
  
大部份時候Arthur一碰到枕頭就睡著了，但他若是醒著，就會輕聲說話，通常話題不過是有人看見一隻雄鹿云云，但他的嗓音在黑夜中如此令人安心。  
  
他們花了整整一個月才抵達邊界，又過了三天才和Bayard的人第一次小規模交戰。開打的時候Merlin還搞不清楚情況，他遠遠地騎在運貨馬車後面，沒注意到有人在大喊大叫，直到一支箭凌空飛來，差點射穿他的手。  
  
Arthur毫無疑問是個白痴，他差一點就腦袋開花，還不肯馬上接受治療，一直撐到Mercia士兵被趕回他們邊界內的堡壘。  
  
「啊喔，」Arthur暴躁地說，一直到晚上他才讓Merlin處理他頭上的傷口。「噢，Merlin，很痛！」  
  
「別這麼幼稚，」Merlin 命令他，繼續在傷口上擦藥。「你活該。我希望你沒有打算去哪裡，你至少一天不准騎馬。」  
  
「幸好我們明天早上沒有要移動，是吧？」  
  
Merlin眨眨眼。「我們要停在這裡？」  
  
「我父親的指示是守住邊界，」Arthur告訴他，「我們沒有要進犯Mercia的國土，只要阻止他們攻進來就好。再說，」他補充道，聲音變得狡猾，「Bayard的兩個兒子今天都在戰場上，也就是說他們兩人現在都待在我們包圍住的這個城堡裡。而這個城堡呢，一直到去年秋天Bayard發瘋來搶為止，都還是屬於Camelot的。所以我非常了解那是個又小又擠的鬼地方。就只是個帶升降閘門的小要塞罷了。而這兩個人是出了名的脾氣差。」  
  
Merlin想了一分鐘，伸手去拿繃帶來包紮Arthur的頭。「兩個兒子，」他思考著。「所以他們有可能會意見分歧，下不了決策？」  
  
Arthur給他一個大大的露齒笑容，未免也笑得太過了。「沒錯。」  
  
一個Merlin不認得的步兵把頭伸進帳篷裡，緊張地說：「抱歉打擾您，陛下，但Sir Leon需要您馬上過去一下。」  
  
「馬上來，」Arthur回答，起身去拿他的劍，拍掉Merlin還在替繃帶打結的手。 「我 _沒事_ ，Merlin。」他說，Merlin瞪著他。  
  
「小心別在路上被幹掉。」他回嘴，而Arthur回他一個粗魯的手勢。  
  
Arthur那晚沒有回到帳篷，Merlin花了三個小時假裝沒在擔心，然後想到如果Arthur真的被殺掉或是失蹤，外面一定會亂成一團，於是他去睡了。他翻來覆去很久才睡著，已經太習慣聽著Arthur均勻的鼻息入睡，少了他的帳篷變得又大又空蕩。  
  
  
太陽出來了，Arthur仍然沒回來。有另一位僕人來找Merlin。  
  
「大家都得去河邊，」他嚴肅地告訴正在穿靴子的Merlin。「待會會有一場絞刑。」Merlin笨手笨腳地扣著扣子，他的手指因驚訝而變得不太靈活。  
  
「絞刑？為什麼？」  
  
那個僕人聳肩。「不曉得，過去就知道了。」  
  
Merlin來到群眾的前端，近得能看見Arthur正騎在馬上，專心和Percival和Gawaine討論著。一棵結實的橡樹上掛著兩個絞索，兩個Merlin認不出的男人騎在旁邊的馬上，矇著眼，雙手被綁在背後。  
  
Arthur似乎和Gawaine達成了協議，他策馬至聚集起來的士兵們正前方，嗡嗡作響的討論聲靜止了下來。  
  
「聽著，」Arthur用能響徹戰場的聲音朗聲說道，如果說他從Uther身上學到了什麼，那就是掌控群眾注意力的能力，讓每一雙眼睛全神貫注地看著他，毫無二心。他的雙眼掃視群眾，尋找著什麼。  
  
「這兩人被指控昨晚強暴了一個村裡的女人，對她施暴，把她丟著等死，並搶走了她一半的存糧。」他暫停，眼神定定地望著Merlin。「他們已經經過審判，並證實有罪。根據法律，犯下此罪的平民，須處死刑。」  
  
他暫停，讓聽眾吸收這段話。Merlin的指甲刺入了掌心，他有些暈眩的想著，Arthur到底打的什麼主意。  
  
「太多時候，事情不是這樣結尾，」Arthur繼續道，「太多時候，罪行沒有得到應有的處罰。大家對暴行視而不見，將它當成戰爭的不對、敵方的不對，就只因為這個可憐的女孩出生在國界的另一邊。這樣的行為到此為止。」人群中起了一陣騷動，但Arthur不予理會。「犯罪就是犯罪，我們將不再區分敵方或友方，不再區分富貴或貧窮。一項罪行，一項懲罰，不論是騎士或步兵，不論是貴族或僕人。」  
  
他的聲音壓低，Merlin兩邊的人都向前傾身好聽清楚。Merlin卻動不了，他幾乎聽不見───他感覺一切都從他身邊抽離，只留下Arthur望著他的雙眼。  
  
「我並不喜歡施刑，也不想失去忠誠的子民。但法律已對他們的罪行做出公正的判決，違法的行為就該得到懲罰。正義將得到伸張，從現在開始，Camelot將迎來新的明天。」  
  
那兩個男人被帶上前，脖子被套上絞索。Arthur可能還說了些別的，但Merlin沒聽見。Arthur仍直直望著他，好像希望他能聽見他心裡的聲音，而Merlin一清二楚地聽見了。 _這是為了你_ ，Arthur是這麼說的， _為了你，我會盡我一切所能。我絕不會忘記你經歷過的所有不公。_  
  
Merlin望著那兩個男人的雙腳胡亂踢動，最後慢慢地歸於平靜。他表情漠然地站著，身邊為這番演說所震懾的士兵們紛紛散去。  
  
Arthur來到他身邊，與其說看到，不如說他是感覺到的。  
  
「這沒有改變什麼，」他緊繃地說，因為真的 _沒有_ ，即使他感覺到有股野蠻的快樂在他皮膚下湧動。  
  
「對那女人來說嗎？」Arthur說，但Merlin聽見的是 _對你來說嗎？_  「沒有。但對其他人來說，對那些未來可能受到傷害的人們來說，會有所不同的。我有義務保護他們。」他短短地欠身。「我沒有───我以前沒有完全盡到我的職責，我已經不同了，而Camelot也將有所改變。」  
  
他的聲音充滿無比的信念，Merlin忍不住轉頭看著他。Arthur仍穿著昨日沾了血的上衣，看來疲憊不堪，但仍散發著一股無聲的力量，令Merlin屏住了呼吸。  
  
 _這_ ，他心想， _這就是我留下的原因。_  
  
Merlin猶豫地伸出手，小心翼翼地放在Arthur的肩上，感受到Arthur的肌肉在他指下跳動。「這是好事，」他說道，「你做了件好事，Arthur。」  
  
Arthur將自己溫暖而長繭的手覆蓋在Merlin的手上，他們沉默地並肩而立，直到那兩具屍體被取下。

 

*  
  
戰爭，就Merlin的感想而言，很無聊。但目前來說，無聊至少比見血好。他們在主營區周圍用木材和土塊蓋起了圍牆，在柵欄邊挖掘壕溝，並在溝底埋了削尖的木棍以阻擋敵軍入侵。但他們沒遭到攻擊，至少不是直接的攻擊。人們成群在邊界旁建立新營區及堡壘，人手不斷增加。他們時不時和Mercia以箭雨交戰，對方總躲在城堡裡，使Leon和Gareth為了投石器的可行性爭論不休。他們也每過幾天派出機動部隊，阻止Bayard越來越頻繁地突襲Camelot。  
  
Arthur被明令禁止參加上述任何一項任務，因此他變得暴躁起來，大部份時候他都在營區裡走來走去，或是一邊向Merlin抱怨一邊回覆信件。他一週一次騎馬去巡視那些沿著山谷建造的新堡壘和要塞，每天都收到關於敵方的觀察報告。  
  
「Cendred以貿易談判為藉口送了一百個人給Mercia，」Geraint說。那天晚上騎士們聚在Arthur的帳篷裡。Merlin表面上只是在那倒酒，但他知道事後Arthur會問他的看法。等到所有騎士都離開，只剩下他們兩人的時候，他就會聽Merlin做出的結論。Merlin不確定他們之間能不能回到以往的自在，但離開Camelot令人窒息的回憶，再加上Arthur給他完全的信任，毫不要求回報，他們之間的裂隙已大大被修補了。  
  
「他一定是聽說了我父親的情況，迫不及待要來佔我們便宜。」Arthur乾乾地回答，Merlin經過Arthur的椅子後面，偷空碰碰他的肩膀，無聲地表示支持。  
  
「Camelot有什麼消息，陛下？」Gawaine順著話題問道，「國王有什麼新消息嗎？」  
  
「沒什麼變化，」Arthur說，完美地不形於色。「Gaius預估夏天的溫度會讓我父親的病情持續好轉。現在該討論關於南方的補給問題。只要我們持續保持優勢，就能抵擋住Cendred 和Bayard的聯合陣線，我們能撐得比他們更久。Leon，你上週去巡過新的營區，那裡有什麼需要？」  
  
騎士們終於解散時夜已經深了。Merlin清理殘羹剩菜、擦拭桌面，一邊留心著Arthur。  
  
Arthur一反往常，安靜的沉思著。  
  
等他終於開口，說的話卻出乎Merlin的意料。  
  
「我父親撐不過今年冬天的，」他坦白地說，Merlin扭過頭來瞪大眼睛看著他。Arthur把玩著一張羊皮紙，將它捲起又攤開，手指撫過紙張邊緣。Merlin認出那是Gaius送來的信。「如果他放下所有有壓力的事情，好好待在床上，還有可能活到明年春天，但是，」他冷哼一聲，「要我父親待在床上，就像要一隻野豬遵守宮廷禮儀沒兩樣。」  
  
Merlin試圖給他一個微笑，但Arthur沒看見。他垂下了頭，手肘放在膝上，手指無力地懸在空中，那封信仍夾在他的指間。Merlin放下懷裡的衣服，想要做點什麼好趕走Arthur的陰鬱，但最後他什麼也沒有做，讓Arthur保有悲傷的隱私。  
  
「我還沒準備好當國王，」Arthur低語，聽見這句話，Merlin終於禁不住自己。他在 Arthur面前跪下，捧著他的下巴，讓他抬頭和自己對望。  
  
「你會準備好的，」Merlin堅定地告訴他，Arthur搖搖頭，而Merlin更用力地握住他的下巴並說：「不，聽我說。當那個時刻到來，你就會準備好的。」  
  
Merlin已經想了好一陣子，這個念頭在他心裡慢慢成長，逐漸成形，他這些日子以來看著Arthur領導、鼓舞他的人民，Merlin不確定Arthur是否理解這代表了什麼。  
  
「就算你自己不這麼認為，」Merlin說，因為Arthur看來想要反駁他，「你會準備好的。你生來就是要當國王的，Arthur。」他真心這麼想。Arthur生來就為了肩起這個重任，他一直在不知不覺中學習如何承受它的重壓，而不是如他父王一般肆意妄為。  
  
「你為什麼對我這麼有信心？」Arthur質問道，情緒的波動使他聽來語氣惡劣。「我曾讓你那麼失望，我虧欠你那麼多，你怎麼還能相信我？」  
  
「因為，」Merlin說得很慢，因為這是他第一次將這些感情說出口，他想要好好表達。「那不是現在的你。」他戳戳Arthur，想讓他高興一點，「你並不完美，但我不想要完美的國王，我想要一個有血有肉，真的在乎人民的國王。Arthur。」他說，變得前所未有地肅穆。  
  
「你是我的王，我這一輩子只願侍奉你一人。」  
  
Arthur盯著他看，驚訝得一瞬間說不出話，Merlin把握住這一刻，緩慢而謹慎地起身，將他的嘴唇輕輕碰上Arthur的唇角。這短暫得稱不上是個吻，卻把他的內心不顧一切地攪得一團亂。他原本沒有打算這麼做───心裡有一部份簡直被自己嚇死了───但在此時此刻，他順從自己的感覺，他想要宣誓。  
  
「我發誓將一生效忠於你。」Merlin說。  
  
Arthur將手覆蓋上Merlin的，緊緊握住。「而我將盡我所能回報這份忠誠。」他發誓道。他看起來仍有些茫然，且年輕得令人不忍，但他的力量正重新升起，他的凝視中有了熟悉的火燄。  
  
這一刻餘韻綿長，直到Merlin因為膝蓋不舒服而皺著眉坐回腳踝上。Arthur假咳了幾聲，眨眨眼睛。  
  
「說真的，Merlin，」他生硬地說。「好意思說自己是個好僕人？連正確的效忠誓詞都背不出來。」  
  
「只是想娛樂你，陛下，」Merlin答道，Arthur半開玩笑地捶了他一下。  
  
「你好好工作我就很開心。這帳蓬亂得像被Bayard入侵過了。」  
  
  
他們沒有再提起這件事。直到稍晚，當他們各自爬進被子裡，Merlin也吹熄了最後一根蠟燭時，Arthur突然開口說話。「剛才，當你───我想說的是，你沒有必要這樣做，我從來沒有───」  
  
「我知道，」Merlin飛快地回答，好拯救他們兩個。「我知道。」他猶豫了一下，但處在黑暗中總是讓人容易說出心裡話。「我……因為是你，一直都是。」(It's always been you.)  
  
Arthur沒有回答，但Merlin不在意。要是Arthur回答了，他不知道自己還會說出什麼。  
  
  
*  
  
  
一週後，Arthur帶Merlin去營區西邊察看那裡的防護木樁。突然有個信差急匆匆地騎過來，他的臉色因疲累而蒼白，馬匹則因汗水而毛色黯沉。  
  
「我帶來口信，」那男孩氣喘吁吁地說，在馬鞍上搖搖欲墜，Arthur衝過去接住他，才不至於直接摔到地上。「給Prince Arthur的口信。」  
  
「我在這裡，」Arthur告訴他，他聽來沉穩，但Merlin看見他的臉色發白。「有什麼消息？」  
  
「請馬上回Camelot，」那男孩說，「國王病危。」

 

*  
  
他們以最快的速度策馬狂奔，原本軍隊帶著運貨馬車在泥巴路上走了好幾週的路程，只花了他們四天。Gawaine原本想派一個護衛跟他們走，但有鑒於最近收到的報告都指出Mercia可能即將發動一場大規模攻擊，Arthur不願任何騎士離開崗位和他們兩人同行。  
  
Arthur不怎麼說話，就算開口，大多也只是要Merlin去打水或生火。Merlin並沒有逼他多談。  
  
Merlin不在乎國王Uther，對父親角色的Uther也沒有多少敬意，這或許也不是秘密了───但無論如何Uther都是Arthur的父親，也是Arthur唯一的親人。Merlin記得失去Balinor的痛苦，他們好不容易才找到彼此，就又馬上天人永隔。他記得Will失去父親之後哀痛欲絕的模樣，他只能憑想像力了解，失去了一輩子都在身邊的父親是什麼感受，即使那是Uther。  
  
他的心意並沒有改變，仍然和那天在Arthur帳篷裡說的一樣。他知道Arthur會是個比Uther好的國王，甚至可能是Albion空前絕後的明君，而他會不擇手段幫助Arthur達成。但首先，他知道，他必須讓Arthur自己也如此相信，而這說不定會是最棘手的部分。  
  
  
當他們終於來到Camelot的城牆前，Arthur慢下了馬兒，在路上停住，凝視著熟悉的高塔城牆。  
  
Merlin在Arthur身後一步停住，給他一些隱私。幾分鐘後，他還是讓馬兒向前走了幾步，好看見Arthur的臉。  
  
「你準備好了嗎？」他安靜地問道。  
  
Arthur搖搖頭。「我永遠不會準備好的。」他嚴肅地回答，踢踢馬肚，讓馬小跑步起來。  
  
Camelot變成一個肅穆得令人害怕的地方。不論Uther多麼不得民心，他仍是Camelot的國王。Bayard和Cendred正在邊界虎視眈眈，論誰都知道大戰一觸即發。現在似乎是失去Uther最糟的時機了。Merlin緊跟著Arthur，一起穿過市鎮，進入城堡。每次有人退後或是向Arthur鞠躬，都令Merlin皺眉，因為他知道這只會讓Arthur更不自在。  
  
Uther寢室外的走廊擠滿顧問和幾位重要且具影響力的Camelot貴族，但Arthur停也不停，大步穿越過他們。他們讓到一邊，在他身後喃喃說著什麼，Merlin知道Arthur沒聽見。  
  
Gaius在門邊等著他們。「謝謝你馬上趕回來，陛下，」他說道，但Arthur打斷了他。  
  
「他怎麼樣了，Gaius？」  
  
Gaius低下頭。「他一直想見你。」  
  
Arthur進去了，Merlin只能短暫地一瞥看見靠在枕頭上的Uther，看來瘦骨嶙峋，虛弱不堪，一點也不像Merlin記憶中的那位強壯的國王。他沒來得及細看，Gaius就抓著他的手臂向後拉，並堅決地關上門。  
  
「我想最好給他們一些隱私。」Gaius堅定地說，Merlin只好背靠著走廊的石牆，等待著。Gaius伸手遮住了一聲呵欠，Merlin擔心地看著他。  
  
「你還好嗎，Gaius？」他問道，因為他們現在不能沒有Gaius。Gaius臉色灰敗，像是幾個禮拜沒睡。  
  
Gaius給他一個疲憊的微笑。「我會沒事的，Merlin。別擔心我。你還好嗎？你有好好照顧自己嗎？」Merlin聳肩，Gaius的眉毛擠成了一堆。  
  
「Arthur今後會更加需要你，」他說，「你一定要挺住。」  
  
「我知道，」Merlin答道。「以後……並不會輕鬆的，對我們兩人來說都是。他會需要有人提醒他別當個白痴。」  
  
Gaius仔細端詳他。  
  
「你準備好了嗎？」他問道，Merlin聽見自己問過的問題回到他面前。雖然Gaius問的是另一個問題，他們心知肚明。  
  
Gaius大概希望Merlin好好思考過再回答他，但Merlin該想的都想好了。  
  
「我準備好了，」他說，Gaius研究性地望著他，於是他重覆一次。「我準備好了，Gaius。你可能很難相信，但我是認真的。Arthur......」他變得小聲，望著 Uther寢室的門。「Arthur並不完美。他也會犯錯。但他現在 _知道_ 了這點，他會因此變得更好，更強悍。」  
  
他看著Gaius，希望他能了解。Gaius伸出手，有些尷尬的拍拍他的手臂。「Arthur非常幸運，能有你在他身邊。」他說。「現在呢，你看來餓壞了，去吃點東西吧。Arthur出來時我會派人去廚房叫你。」  
  
  
Merlin待在廚房角落裡，吃著一條黑麵包和一塊剩下的冷肉，他猜是鹿肉。他慢慢地吃，但東西吃完後過了很久，太陽都快要下山了，才有人來叫他。  
  
  
Arthur在自己的寢室裡，望著窗外Camelot熟悉的蜿延街道和茅草屋頂，在夕陽餘暉下溶成一片金色。  
  
「Arthur？」Merlin問道，當Arthur轉身，Merlin看見他的雙眼有點紅，眼下的皮膚浮腫。這景象令他心中一陣翻攪，他想要破壞一切傷害Arthur的東西───但這次，他無能為力。  
  
「情況很糟糕，」Arthur說，只比悄悄話大聲一點兒。「我本來還希望───我怎麼這麼傻。我應該知道他們不會隨便要我回來，除非……」他逼自己停下不說，看起來悲痛至極，Merlin不禁走向前，將手臂環住Arthur，將他拉進一個小心翼翼的擁抱。  
  
Arthur一開始僵住了，在Merlin的觸碰下緊繃著身體，但他接著把頭靠在Merlin的肩上，將Merlin擁進懷裡，手指用力地抓著，好像怕Merlin會消失似的。  
  
Merlin不知道他們這樣站了多久，一直到他的膝蓋變得僵硬，暮色逐漸暗去。  
  
「你能不能，」Arthur最後終於開口，聲音沙啞，他的頭仍然靠在Merlin肩上。「你能不能為他做些什麼？如果我要你做的話？」  
  
Merlin緩慢而溫柔地撫過Arthur的背。「你不是真的想要那樣。」  
  
Arthur更緊地抱住他，然後隨著一聲長長的嘆息，他放鬆了手臂。「你是對的，」他溫柔地說，抬起頭看著Merlin。「如果他的時候到了，我不是真的想要改變什麼。」他慎重地吸了一口氣，好像他得提醒自己呼吸一般。「天啊，我討厭這樣。」  
  
「你從來不擅長等待，」Merlin告訴他。「你老是令人受不了。」 當他看見Arthur的臉上閃過一個小小的微笑，他感到一絲勝利感。  
  
Merlin小心地伸手，將Arthur落在額前的頭髮將後撥。他聽見自己的心跳砰砰作響，心裡有一部分想要跑掉，逃離Arthur的臂彎，躲進安全的地方。但Arthur動也不動地站著，雙眼在黑暗中睜得大大的，於是Merlin沒有逃開。他深深地呼吸，慢慢地撫過Arthur的臉頰，描繪著他下巴上鬍渣的線條。他無法否認這感受已在他心底埋藏許久，連自己也沒有發現。他也無法否認它在Arthur的背叛之前就已萌芽，撐過了之後好幾個月的死寂，再繼續生根成長，當Merlin注視著在微弱燭光下討論戰術的Arthur，輪廓被投影在窗上，伴著紛飛的雪花。  
  
當他的手指撫過Arthur的嘴唇，他看見Arthur吞嚥了一下，喉結移動著。  
  
「Merlin。」這一聲低語在Merlin的手上吹起一陣溫暖的風，令他顫抖。即使心裡仍有一個小小的恐懼的結，在他胸口卡得緊緊的，但他真的想要。他想說些什麼，什麼都行，但最後他只將手放在Arthur的胸口，傾身吻上他。  
  
這是個純潔的吻，只是雙唇相貼，但他們兩人都沒有退開。「Merlin，」Arthur再度呼吸，在Merlin的臉上落下柔軟而緩慢的親吻，從唇邊，到臉頰，到Merlin一邊的眼皮，接著另一邊，直到Merlin頭暈目眩。Merlin的手指緊緊抓著Arthur的上衣，將臉迎向他的吻，享受著Arthur嘴唇留下的溫柔觸感。  
  
「我該走了，」Arthur最後愧疚地說道，雖然他並沒有動作。「我應該要陪著他。」  
  
Merlin嘆了一口氣，親密時刻已經結束了。 「我想也是。」他同意道。  
  
他放開Arthur，退後一步，但Arthur仍然沒有移動。「你想要我一起去嗎？」Merlin問。  
  
「不必，」Arthur告訴他。「不必了，我最好一個人去。」Merlin點點頭，望著Arthur離開。當Arthur在身後關上門，他的肩膀已回到平常的平整。

 

*  
  
那天晚上Merlin自己在Arthur的房裡守著夜，望著蠟燭燃燒殆盡，試著別想像Arthur正蜷在Uther的床邊，無助地看著自己的父親死去。  
  
鐘聲沉穩而緩慢地敲響，天還沒亮，Merlin從椅子裡驚醒，用力揉揉眼睛好趕走疲倦。他不記得自己什麼時候睡著的，但面前的蠟燭只剩下一灘冷蠟，而東邊的天空已現出微弱的光線。他拉平衣服上最明顯的皺褶，離開Arthur的房間，鐘聲仍持續不停地響著，告訴他發生了大事。走廊上亂成一團，更證實了他的猜測。  
  
Uther駕崩。Camelot即將迎來新王。  
  
在Arthur正式加冕前，Camelot都將處於沒有國王的狀態。由於目前強敵環伺，加冕勢必及早舉行。Bayard的間諜絕對正策馬狂飆去通報Uther死亡的消息。因此，Arthur正被天曉得多少個比Merlin重要的人團團圍繞住，Merlin一次又一次的想去見他都被擋下來。  
  
「通常我們有一整個月可以籌備，」一個廚子氣喘吁吁地解釋道，Merlin正幫忙他把一隻豬從燻製房裡搬出來。Merlin被抓到在議事廳附近閒晃，所以被叫去廚房幫忙。「讓大家有時間做心理準備。但現在他們要在今晚完成所有事情。以免夜長夢多，懂嗎？」  
  
「今晚？」Merlin差點弄掉了那隻豬。「太荒謬了！」  
  
「還用你說。」廚子抱怨道，拿起巨大的刀子開始兇惡地剖那頭豬，口裡仍唸唸有辭。Merlin聰明地開始裝忙，溜走時眼睛還直盯著那把刀子瞧。  
  
他仍然想見Arthur，因為Arthur毫無疑問地正要做些高貴的蠢事，例如說默默受苦還假裝一切都很好。但他仍然無法通過衛兵或是鎖上的門。  
  
時間來到了下午，很快夜晚再度降臨，微風習習吹來，使春日的夜晚變得涼爽。Merlin終於見到Arthur，在大廳裡被顧問們包圍著。  
  
「他們晚點會正式辦加冕典禮，」Gaius早先解釋過，「會弄得盛大一點，會穿戴珠寶和群眾歡呼等等。現在最重要的就是快點讓Arthur正式當上國王，越快越好，不讓Camelot的敵人有機可趁。」  
  
「難道每個人都認為Arthur這麼弱嗎？」Merlin質問道。「Uther今天 _早上_ 才剛過世，都還沒入土。Arthur難道沒有哀悼的時間嗎？」  
  
Gaius語氣和緩了一些。「沒有人認為Arthur弱。但是當一個國家改朝換代，總是比較動蕩不安的。每個人都很緊張，等著看風往哪邊吹。會有很多人想趁機佔便宜───佔Arthur的便宜───在他甚至還沒開始統治之前。」  
  
Merlin聞言皺眉，然後在大廳旁徘徊，試著說服人放他進去。他最後終於找到機會，幫忙搬一張放食物飲料的沉重桌子進去，然後躲在角落裡，直到大廳裡聚集了夠多人，能讓他不受注意地在裡面走來走去。  
  
現在他望著Arthur緩步走向王座，被一臉肅穆的衛兵及顧問們簇擁著。他穿著Merlin沒見過的衣服，一襲雍容華貴的黑衣。那些衣服讓他看來嚴肅陰沉，至少老了十歲───說實在的，Merlin心想，說不定不是衣服的關係，而是這一整天下來的影響。  
  
典禮短得令人失望。Arthur獨自走完最後幾步路，皇冠放在一個大紅色的軟墊上。沒有人替他加冕，所以他只跪下拿起皇冠，慢慢地、慎重地將它戴在自己頭上。當他起身，轉身面向群眾時，大廳裡一片靜默。Merlin不知道大家是否還在呼吸，Arthur面向貴族們，面容驕傲而嚴峻，全身散發無比的王者光彩。  
  
不知道誰先開始的。歡呼聲如漣洢擴散，傳遍了房裡每個角落，直到每個人都忘情地呼喊著：「吾王萬歲！吾王萬歲！吾王萬歲！」

 

*  
  
  
日落之後過了很久，Arthur才終於回到他的房間。Merlin等了他好幾個小時，靠旋轉一個他在Arthur的櫃子後找到的硬幣打發時間。Arthur滑進桌子另一頭的椅子裡，他們倆好一陣子都沒說話。  
  
「我不回邊界了。」Arthur終於說道。「這裡比較需要我。」  
  
「Leon和Gawaine會把事情處理好的。」Merlin指出，Arthur把頭埋進手裡。  
  
「我知道，」他說。「我知道。這就是為什麼我一直在訓練他們。只是……感覺太不真實了。」他一隻手揮了一下，仍沒抬起頭。「所有的一切都太不真實了。」  
  
Merlin起身繞過桌子，向後靠著桌面，伸手拉過Arthur的手，握在手心裡。Uther的圖章戒指沉重地戴在Arthur手指上，在房中微弱的光線下閃爍著。「不會的，」他坦白告訴Arthur。「再過一陣子就不會這麼覺得了。但是現在，多多少少吧。」  
  
「我知道，」Arthur氣惱地說。「我自己會搞清楚。」他停下，盯著Merlin看了很久。  
  
「Merlin，」他慢慢地說。「身為國王，我會有新的貼身僕人，可能不只一人，每個都會比你能幹。」  
  
Merlin沒有移動。他恍惚地想著自己是不是錯判了這幾個月來的相處，他是不是只看見自己想看見的，而忽略了事情的真貌。  
  
Arthur做了個深呼吸。「我在想，你願不願意當我的顧問。」  
  
「你也會有很多個顧問不是嗎？」Merlin問道，聽來比他預料的更刻薄一些。  
  
「是的，」Arthur說。「但他們都是我父親的人。我和他們共事，但他們是他親手挑選出來的。現在我不信任他們大多數人，他們當然也不信任我。我需要一個能倚靠的人，一個誠實、會審視情況給我中肯建議的人。」  
  
「你怎麼知道我做得來？」  
  
Arthur斜眼看著Merlin。「因為你一整個冬天都在這麼做，白痴。不然你以為你在做什麼？」  
  
「那些只是───把數字加總，還有指出你早就知道的事情，」Merlin抗議道，但他知道自己已經被說服了，他感到一股欣喜愉快湧來，充滿了他的心。  
  
Arthur也察覺到了。「治理國家有一半靠的就是那些數字。」他告訴Merlin。  
  
「另一半呢？」  
  
「爭論和跑腿和一大堆體力活兒。還有別把每個來訪的外國貴族給得罪光。你接下來要朝這方向努力。」  
  
「Hmm，」Merlin 說，最後一絲顧慮也消失了。他舉起Arthur的手，親吻戒指上方的指節。「我想也是，如果那對你來說很重要的話。」  
  
「你答應了？」Arthur問道，聽來有些喘不過氣。  
  
Merlin再次吻了他的手。「這是我的榮幸，」他莊嚴地說。「我的國王。」  
  
Arthur露出鬆了一口氣的表情，Merlin豎起一支手指。「但是，」他警告道，「我要自己決定服裝，我不戴帽子。」  
  
Arthur瞪著他看，然後大笑了起來，聽來有點嚇到但愉快。「不戴帽子。」他同意。  
  
Merlin的手指舒服地纏著Arthur的。「很好，」他想也不想地說，「就知道你愛我。」  
  
Arthur突然臉色一變，Merlin只想鑽個洞，躲到他想出倒轉時間的方法再出來。  
  
「Arthur───」  
  
「這是真的，你知道，」Arthur安靜地說，輕得幾乎聽不見。「如果你想要的話。」  
  
Merlin吞嚥了一下。「如果我不想要呢？」  
  
「那我再也不會提起。」  
  
Merlin向下望，用一隻手指撫過Arthur的手背。「現在實在不應該這麼做。」他說，Arthur立刻退縮，想把手從Merlin的掌心裡抽回來。  
  
「我知道，」Arthur答道。「我知道，我只是……情不自禁，對不起───」  
  
「你幹嘛道歉？」Merlin問道，抓緊了Arthur。「我的意思是 _對你來說_ ，你這混帳。你父親剛走。」  
  
「喔。」Arthur呆坐了一會兒，看著Merlin。「但你不───你不覺得反感嗎？」Merlin搖搖頭，Arthur慢慢地起身。「那麼，」他低沉地說，「如果你想拿我當理由的話，就是個白痴。我沒有比這更想要的事情了。」  
  
「喔，」Merlin說，又開始擔心地望著Arthur的權戒。「很好。」  
  
「Merlin，」Arthur非常嚴肅的說，「我不想要任何你不願意給我的東西。」  
  
Merlin試著裝得輕鬆自在，但他的聲音破了兩次。「那麼，你可以得到所有你想要的，不是很棒嗎？」  
  
Arthur倒抽了一口氣，而Merlin吻住他，品嘗他的驚訝。  
  
Arthur嘗起來如此火熱又甜蜜，雙唇為了Merlin微張著，任Merlin盡情探索。一開始Arthur任他予取予求，但當Merlin咬住他的下唇時，他輕聲咆哮，向前俯身制住了Merlin，他的雙手撐在桌面上，帶著Merlin意料外的熱情兇猛地回吻。  
  
Merlin幾乎要嚇得後退，但桌子困住了他的去路，於是他轉而抓住Arthur的上衣，手指緊緊纏進那華麗的黑衣裡，讓Arthur啜吸著他。他維持這姿勢一會兒，穩住自己，然後伸手撫向Arthur的脖子，大姆指刷過Arthur耳後敏感的皮膚。Arthur在他的觸摸下顫抖，但他沒有移動，繼續吻著Merlin，任Merlin在他身上游走。  
  
Merlin的手指一路刷過Arthur的脖頸，直到Arthur暗金色刺繡的領子，並繼續向下。Arthur的雙手溫暖而堅定地輕輕放在Merlin的後腰上，Merlin慢慢地撫過 Arthur的胸膛，向下到他的腹部，他能感受到Arthur的顫抖，掌下傳來輕微的顫動。  
  
當Merlin將手按上Arthur襯衫裡的皮膚，感受他溫暖而結實的觸感時，Arthur發出一個細微的聲音，那聲音被淹沒在他們的吻裡。而當Merlin輕撫過Arthur腹部的線條，Arthur更用力地抓緊了Merlin的臀部，將他拉離桌面。  
Merlin配合地跟著他走，一隻手臂勾在Arthur的脖子上好支撐自己，另一隻手更深入Arthur的襯衣裡。Arthur的皮膚光滑柔軟，卷曲的髮尾微濕地貼在後頸上，被Merlin的手指纏繞著。他將一切傾注在這個沒有盡頭的吻中，Merlin感覺自己已經快要站不住，快要完全屈服於 _Arthur_ 身下。  
  
當他們到達床邊時，Arthur停了下來，終於從這個吻中退離開，深沉地望著Merlin，眼睛半閉著。Merlin在Arthur的凝視下吞嚥了一下，抗拒著想伸手摸自己柔軟嘴唇的衝動。  
  
「你相信我嗎？」Arthur問，而所有Merlin能想得到的故作輕鬆的回答，全都被Arthur的認真眼神消滅殆盡。最後，他能說得出口的就只是：  
  
「Yes.」  
  
於是Arthur伸出手，令Merlin的胃震了一下。「那麼，交給我吧。」  
  
Merlin猶豫了，有點想要抗議，因為Arthur才是那個剛失去父親的人，Arthur才是那個需要被安慰的人，但Arthur凝視著他說「拜託」，於是Merlin心甘情願地任Arthur將他放平在床上。  
  
Arthur慢慢地解開Merlin的衣服，無比地輕柔，以他的唇及手指追尋每一吋逐漸裸露出來的肌膚。Merlin閉上雙眼，手指捲在品質高級的床單裡，專注於Arthur每個觸碰帶來的穿透他全身的火熱戰慄，試著忽略自己的心臟正狂跳不已。  
  
當Arthur開始解開自己的皮帶時，無以名狀的恐懼淹沒了Merlin，卡緊了他的胸腔，鎖住了他的喉嚨，不論他多麼努力安撫自己。他很快地坐起來，伸出手想阻止Arthur，一邊急速向後縮起身子，後退到他的背抵上床頭板為止。  
  
Arthur馬上停下動作，從床的另一頭謹慎地望著Merlin。「抱歉，對不起。」他說，「我是不是太快了？」  
  
Merlin把發抖的雙手按在大腿上，不讓Arthur看見。「我不知道，」他承認道。「可能……可能有一點。」  
  
「我們沒有必要───」  
  
「我想要，」Merlin打斷他，因為他真的想要這個，想要Arthur，想要Arthur溫柔的觸碰，想要他的吻。趕走Lionel和任何一個碰過他的人留下的感覺和回憶。  
  
Arthur看來不太相信。「你確定就好。」他說，而Merlin的回答是解開自己的皮帶，拉下自己的褲子並把它踢掉。這樣好多了，容易多了，他是自己身體的主人。他勉強抗拒住想把膝蓋抱在胸前好保護自己的衝動，比了一下Arthur。  
  
「換你，」他說，「我想要看著你。」  
  
Arthur慢慢地脫掉衣服，雙眼緊盯著Merlin，衡量著Merlin的每個反應，只有當他把襯衣拉過頭頂時才中斷這凝視。那股不舒服的恐懼已經退去，取而代之的是欣賞Arthur帶來的美好感受，他盡情地注視Arthur，光滑強健的肌肉，堅硬挺立著的陰莖。Merlin一直凝望著他，直到他按捺不住想觸碰他的慾望，想要愛撫Arthur赤裸的胸膛，到他的臀部，到他的腿，手指刷過Arthur雙腿之間。  
  
Arthur驚訝地發出了聲音，一聲細微的 _喔_ ，令Merlin的脊椎一陣戰慄。Arthur抓住了他的雙手，把它們緊按在他的腿上，而Merlin在Arthur的溫柔注視下幾乎喘不過氣。  
  
「我可以嘗嘗你嗎？」Arthur問道，火熱、強烈的慾望猛擊中了Merlin，令他全身癱軟，視野的邊緣有白色火花跳動著。  
  
「Yes,」他沙啞地說，「Yes.」  
  
Arthur緩慢地爬向Merlin，在溫柔地分開Merlin的雙腿前停住了一下，從Merlin的膝蓋一路愛撫到大腿根部敏感的地方。Merlin深深地呼吸，視線和Arthur的視線膠著在一起，當Arthur終於低下了頭，Merlin抓緊了床單。出乎Merlin意料之外的，他先將嘴唇印在Merlin肚臍下方，橫跨向下到Merlin的臀部，慢慢地從那裡開始。當Arthur輕咬了他第一口，Merlin 倒抽了一口氣，硬逼自己把髖部按在床上。他半硬的陰莖跳動了一下。  
  
他從來沒有被這樣觸碰過，從未被這樣崇拜過，好像Arthur虔敬地把每一次觸碰都當成了神賜的禮物。他小心地伸出一隻手，撫上Arthur的髮，將它一次又一次撥亂又撫平。Arthur在他皮膚上發出一個哼聲，而那震動令一陣炙熱的火花傳遍了Merlin的身體。  
  
「Arthur，」他喘息道，作為回答，Arthur終於， _終於_ 側過頭來，含住 Merlin的陰莖，滑溜溜地施壓，張著嘴吻過它的整個長度，然後用舌頭舔弄上頭部，品嘗著。  
  
Merlin的一隻手飛快地箝住了床頭板，另一隻則緊緊抓著Arthur的肩膀。「Arthur，」他又說了一次，感到第一股絕望的愉悅從肚臍下方盤旋而上，而Arthur將他的陰莖整個含入了口中。  
  
這次Merlin按捺不住，搖動起他的髖部，控制不住自己不停發出細碎的嗚咽聲。Arthur顯然沒什麼經驗───有時Merlin會因為被牙齒意外刮擦到而皺起臉───但他的手堅定地環繞著Merlin陰莖的底部，當他的嘴帶著滑順的熱度和靈活纏繞的舌頭向下推進時，手指便向上移動直到碰到嘴唇。Arthur每次都把他含得更深，直到Merlin甚至能感受到他喉嚨的吞嚥，每次Merlin只能倒抽著氣，頭向後仰著，雙腿誘人地大大張開。  
  
有股美妙的緊繃感在他的腹部累積，他的呼吸變得更加急促，陣陣令人發顫的閃光燒燙了他的手指和腳尖。他想要扭動身體逃開，想擺脫這股搔癢感，但Arthur的手接著移到更低的地方愛撫著Merlin的雙球，一邊把Merlin的陰莖吞進了一個前所未有的深度，Merlin能做的就只有哭喊出聲，手指更深地抓進Arthur的肩膀，他的抓握留下了淤青。  
  
Arthur的動作變得越來越滑順，他吸吮時嘴唇發出淫蕩的聲音，一邊輕柔地把玩著Merlin的雙球，而Merlin過了一會兒才發現自己正喘息連連，不時嗚咽，發出模糊不清的哀求聲。腹部的高溫持續升高，沸騰著要浮出表面，他推著Arthur想警告他，但Arthur卻吮吸得更加用力。於是Merlin達到了高潮，他的視野一片白茫茫，被愉悅感淹沒，從胸膛發出一聲深深的呻吟。  
  
Arthur沒有起身，也沒有把他推開，直到Merlin射出最後一滴。等Arthur終於起身，滾到床的另一邊，Merlin則試著緩和下來，找回對自己四肢的感覺時，Merlin看見Arthur早就到了，他的陰莖已軟了下來。  
  
Merlin光是躺著也幸福無比───他從沒有過這樣的感受，和那些要他跟進森林裡的人沒有，和那些把他推進稻草堆裡的人也沒有。從來沒有感受過這般平和的空曠感，筋疲力竭，好像就算要他一輩子躺在Arthur凌亂的床上，聆聽著Arthur緩和下來的呼吸聲，他也心滿意足───但Arthur並沒有乖乖躺著，他轉過身來看著Merlin，在枕頭上半撐起身體，把手放在Merlin的臀部上。  
  
「你還好嗎？」他安靜地問道。  
  
「Mmm,」Merlin說，已經一隻腳踩在夢鄉裡了，也不怎麼想保持清醒。「我很好。」他從枕頭上滑下，把頭埋進Arthur的肩膀，因為這樣或許能讓Arthur放心，然後他閉上了眼睛。Arthur可能還說了些什麼，但Merlin一個字也沒聽到。他很快就睡著了。

 

*  
  
Merlin在微弱輕柔的晨光中醒來，一開始他又既驚訝又困惑地望著面前的石牆，因為他以為會看到帳篷的褐色油布。過了一下子他才恍然大悟，又過了一下子才發現Arthur正躺在他身邊，睡得香甜，眼睛周圍的線條在睡夢中如此平和。  
  
Merlin輕輕爬下床找他的衣服，沒有驚醒Arthur。突然間一陣猛烈的不適感爬上他的皮膚。他全身發癢，感覺頭的深處和膝蓋一陣銳利的刺痛，他不停地抓著自己全身，好不容易才冷靜下來。他就這樣沖昏了頭，任他們好不容易建立起來的脆弱關係付諸東流───為了什麼？一場消遣？一次空虛的撫慰？  
  
他現在無法面對Arthur。他需要洗個澡，需要沖掉那些在他皮膚底下發癢的東西，沖走舌頭下方金屬的苦味。  
  
他輕輕鬆鬆地準備好Arthur的浴缸：一揮手讓浴缸落在房間中央，再一揮手讓它裝滿冒著蒸氣的熱水，並豎起簾子。Merlin滿懷感激地滑進浴缸，盡可能地把自己沉進深處，憋氣把頭浸入水中，在裡面能憋多久就待多久。水很熱，還不到燙傷人的地步，他開始擦洗自己，不對勁的感受慢慢消除了。取而代之，昨晚的回憶流回他的心裡───愉悅的回憶，Arthur的手，猶豫地愛撫過Merlin的皮膚，Arthur驚嘆的表情，當Merlin赤裸地躺在他面前，為他展示自己。他記得Arthur從未向他索取什麼，除了請Merlin允許他 _取悅Merlin_ 。  
  
Merlin斜眼望著簾子，將它擠到一旁直到他能看見床。他仍然覺得怪怪的，不太自在，但當他望著Arthur的睡容，金髮閃閃發亮，彷彿天生的皇冠般，Merlin發現自己並不後悔。他不後悔吻了Arthur，不後悔把自己獻給他，事實上，他對所有事情無怨無悔。  
  
想到這點令Merlin不再心神不定。他把頭向後靠，享受著熱水，直到Arthur在一連串的滿足的安靜哼聲和隱約的翻滾聲中醒來。  
  
Arthur頂著一頭亂髮，睡眼惺忪地開始尋找Merlin，拍拍床鋪好像Merlin會躲在一團毛毯下面。「早。」最後他說。  
  
Merlin微笑。「早。」  
  
Arthur滾下床，身上裹著床單，走到浴缸旁蹲下來。「你好嗎？」  
  
Merlin伸出一隻濕答答的手，握住Arthur的下巴，把他拉近好給他一個吻。「我很好，」他說，又重覆了一次，因為這是真的，發現這點令他無比欣喜。「我很好。」  
  
Arthur的笑容又大又快樂。「很好，」他說，「我也是。」  
  
「很好，」Merlin說，他們就這樣坐了一會兒，Merlin感覺有點蠢，但又快樂得暈眩，最後Arthur站起身，將床單在他腰上拉緊。  
  
「今天早上有政務會議，」他說，一邊翻找他的衣櫃。「等你把房間鎖打開，僕人就可以開始搬你的東西了。」  
  
「搬我的東西？」  
  
Arthur疑惑地看了他一眼。「搬去你的房間啊。就在大廳那附近。那裡有一組空了好幾個月的房間，視野很棒。除非你想搬去別的地方───」  
  
「不用，」Merlin打斷他。他咬著嘴唇好阻止自己微笑。「不用了，那裡聽起來很棒。」  
  
「喔，」Arthur說，聽來鬆了一口氣。「很好，說回會議。Ector和Bors一定會每件事都找你碴。有時候要假裝讓他們辯贏，他們就會放過你一陣子。其他人應該不會刁難你，但你要記得───」  
  
Arthur說話時Merlin再度把簾子拉上，爬出浴缸把自己擦乾，穿上衣服。他滑了一下，在想抓穩浴缸的那慌亂的數秒間，他看見了他們可能的未來：賢士和騎士們齊聚追隨Camelot的旗幟，而Albion逐漸統一在一人之下───在Arthur之下。他看見自己站在Arthur身邊，看見Arthur望著自己的表情，而這幅景象令他不能呼吸，幾乎又要跌倒一次。  
  
 _這樣的人生也不錯_ ，他想著，從簾子後走出來，Arthur正等著他。 _這樣的人生挺好的。_

_=the end=_


End file.
